100 Crossover Couples
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: A couple of short stories containing massive pairings with characters from different universes. Each chapter changes genre and only has Romance as its base genre. Pairings include famous crossovers (IkexZelda) to pure crack (LinkxLightning) Chapters 1-3 will eventually undergo changes to match current writing style. So if you like crossovers, then this fiction is for you.
1. Swords of Worlds Collide 1 LinkxLyn

**Okay, hello one and all. What I'm doing here is probably one of the unique things around here. One-shots of various characters from video games. Some will be cute, some will be beautiful, while some will be WTF? Love it, hate it, not caring. This will mainly focus between Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem, but I will use other games, as long as it has either Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem characters. Of course, I sort of made a list of 100 vg cross over couples, and I've noticed some are not from either games course the list is not complete, meaning I'm open for idea's. This also serves as a support for various couples that is not known. Ike and Zelda is known already, but not enough I'll say. Link and Lyn hardly exist, but I say that the couple has some possibilitites. Now enough Ranting, without further adieu, let's read some crap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. If I did, I would make a game combining both games.**

Chapter 1-1

Couple #1 - Swords of Worlds Collide

In the distant, a warrior was walking alone. He beared a shield of his kingdoms emblem on his back, along with a sword. He wore a pointy green hat, and his hair was blonde and unkempt. His tunic was green and often resemble a dress to some people. Underneath his tunic, he wore a whit shirt with a chainmail. He beared gloves that covered his forearm. Some sort of arm guard was also worn on his left arm. His pants was a regular tan slacks. He wore brown boots that covered his shin as well. He wore two belts as well, one to hold up his sword and one that went around his waist and beared a bag at the back. He beared wolf blue eyes, and had pointy ears. His nose was a bit pointed, but not by much. He had a face that beared a young man between the age of 20-25. He stopped in his tracks and looked in the distance. He had no idea where he was, and he saw some sort of army camp hold in the distance. If he approached it, they would figure him as some sort of monster or something. He recalled seeing the people around here with non-pointed ears, and they only stared at him in shock. "Discrimantion to elf-like people I guess" He muttered to himself and saw a girl walked into a forest. He headed into the direction as the girl, hoping to get any information on where he was without being impaled by weapons and such.

In the forest, a young girl walked. She beared a katana-like sword. She had long green hair that beared all the way down her back. It was also tied in a high pony-tail with some hair in front. She wore a black like shirt under a blue dress that had double slits, revealing her thighs. The dress also had golden lining. The arms of the dress went up to her elbows. She also wore gloves that cut off at the fingers, leaving her fingers out. Brown boots with a black ribbon to hold up the boots is also worn. Her eyes were emerald green, and her skin was light. She beared the face of a strong young girl without a fear of the world, standing at the age of 15-18. Seeing that the camp was being still for the moment, she decided to take a bath at a nearby waterfall. She ventured by herself into the forest, not witnessing a strange figure in the distance approaching behind.

She arrived at the waterfall and she unhooked her dress and tossed it on a nearby branch, closest to the waterfall. She then untied her ponytail and it dropped down. She got into the water carefully and started to swim around. "Pretty deep for a pond" She muttered to herself, as she can't even feel the bottom of it. The figure approached the forest and was near the waterfall. "Hope she doesn't thrust a sword at me" He stated quietly, and arrived at the waterfall. "Huh? Whoops" He muttered quietly and ducked behind a tree after witnessing the girl he was 'stalking' taking a bath. He peeked over the tree, making sure he saw her taking a bath. Seeing as he did see her take a bath, he took a step back and stepped on a twig, making a snap noise. "Damn", he whispered quietly. The girl heard the snap and jolted back to see the source of the sound. "Hello?" She asked out-loud quietly. The man remained behind the tree, and leaned on the tree and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and waited her next words. "Eliwood, is that you?" She called out again, this time she headed towards her dress and got out of the pond, and put on her dress, despite on how wet she was. She even left her hair undone still. The man still remained quiet and waited to learn of more people's names. Not quite the social type, so he depended more on names of people to learn of the area. He opened his eyes when he heard a sword being unsheathed. and placed his hand on his sword, just in case if she attacked. "Hector? Seth? Anyone there?" She asked once more approaching the tree where the man hid. She looked behind the tree swiftly, swing her sword with a cry. She saw no one there. She turned around slowly and heard a snap behind her again, and blindly she swung her sword swiftly, but this time she met with another blade. The man held his sword up with the hilt in the air and the blade pointing down, diagonally. "Who are you?" The woman asked, pushing her sword, but the man's blade didn't move an inch. "No one important" He answered back, he didn't fight much to hold the blade up, he wasn't in the mood to give out a direct fight, besides he only wanted to learn of directions. Doing it the hard way, I must say.

The woman drew back and dashed at him holding her sword up. The man leaned back and the blade missed, and he turned around, not bothering to use his shield to keep the fight fair. He rolled sideways after seeing her coming with a thrust. He looked up at her and saw her jump, spinning. Seeing what she was gonna do, he backflipped out of the way after she did a low slice. He held up his sword blindly straight-up, and met with the blade. Both making a cross. "I'll ask again, who are you?" The woman demanded, pushing the blade, while her other hand was on her scabbard. The man just smirked, "I'll answer again, No one important". This was when the girl saw his pointed ears, her eyes widened at the sight, "Huh? What are you?". She asked, still looking at the ears. Not afraid, but suprised. "Someone from far away" He answered back, and took the advantage of her guard dropped, and pushed the sword up, and he tackled her with his shoulder. Having the wind knocked out, she fell back and held her sword up. and the man's blade clashed with hers. Now the girl was at the disadvantage of being at the bottom, with the man kneeling on top of her. He was too heavy for her to flip over. The man didn't try to defeat her, he calls it a test of strength, and of course a strange being appearing as the test of strength is often known as a spawn of the gods. The girl grunt, trying to hold the sword up. Her face showed it, but she wasn't trying too hard. The man just slowly pushed the blade down to her. He then yelped in pain as an arrow was seen in his shoulder. Seeing this as the advantage, the girl kicked him over him and she got up. The man rolled on to his feet and pulled the arrow out, it didn't seem to hurt him that much either. He looked at the source of the arrow and saw that some people came along, all drawing weapons and pointing spears and arrows at him.

"Capture him" A big man with a bold voice shouted and the men slowly walked towards him. "Are you okay, Lyn?" A males voice replied, walking behind Lyn. This man had red hair and beared a sword that was as wide as his, but different design. "I'm fine" She answered back, still not taking her eyes off the man. The man on the other hand, saw that he was outnumbered. He then looked at the girl, hearing her name was Lyn. "So your Lyn" He replied, looking down, chuckling a bit. "I'm Link, The Hero of Time from the land of Hyrule. Farewell" He introduced himself and threw down an object that emitted a bright flash, blinding everyone who saw it. When they looked again, they saw that the man, now known as Link, was no where to be seen. "Search the forest", the big man with a bold voice spoke again, and joined with the other two. "How did you guys know?" Lyn asked the two men putting her sword away, and looking at them. "We heard the sounds, and you yelling" One of the men replied. "Eliwood thought you were having trouble, so he pestered me to come check it out" The big man replied, putting his axe on his back and crossed his arms. The man now known as Eliwood dropped the sentence, "Who is he exactly?" He asked, as if he didn't listen enough. "He said his name is Link, The Hero of Time in the land of Hyrule" The big man replied, looking down at the other two. "Well Hector, how exactly can he be a hero of time?" Eliwood asked, looking at the big man, now known as Hector. "How should I know?" He asked back shrugging his arms. Lyn remained quiet, until the soldiers came back. "Did you find him?" She asked, but the soldier only shook his head. "We don't know exactly where he went, so we're having difficulty", the soldier answered bowing. "Forget about him for now, let's get back to camp" Hector replied and the soldier answered with a "Yes Sir". All three went on their way, and Lyn put her hair up again. She couldn't keep her mind off of the man who attacked her. Well, she attacked him, if she didn't, he would've stayed for some tea or something.

In the treetops, Link was standing on a branch and saw Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector walking back to camp, soon followed by a small army of soldiers. His green clothing disguised him well in the leaves and gave him enough space to watch them. He didn't take his eyes off of the girl who attacked him. "Lyn, huh? Heh, we'll meet again" He replied to himself, and turned around and jumped a couple of branches into the distant.

**Here's couple No. 1. I didn't play Fire Emblem 7, so I may have put Eliwood and Hector out of character, but I do know Lyn is fearless and puts her friends before her and all that dilly dally.**

**I think Lyn is 17. I'm not sure, I forgot, so I put 15-20, because her trophy in SSBB says she's 15. As for Link, a friend of mine told me that a friend of his told him that Link may be 23 or 25 in Twilight Princess. Personally, I think he's about 20 in Twilight Princess. Anyways, Read and Review and stay tuned for more cross-over pairings, and I guarantee that some will be awesome and some will be WTF? And by WTF? I mean Largo and Telma.**

**If you don't know who Lyn is, she is a Lycian Noble in Fire Emblem 7 and of course everyone knows Link. If you don't, Evil Bunnies will eat you.**

**Again, Read and Review**


	2. Princess and her Mercenary 1 IkexZelda

**If you were expecting the next chapter of LinkxLyn (**_**Lynk?)**_** sorry to disappoint you, cause I'll be switching between stories every now and than. In this one, I bring you the No. 2 couple**

**Princess and Her Mercenary**

**Couple #2 Chapter 2-1**

A man laid in front of the Castle Supermarket. This man had a muscular build, but not to muscular, just enough for someone his age. This man was unconscience and he held a golden blade in hand. It was a two handed sword, but the man's strength enable him to wield it with one hand. The blade was designed in golden metal, and the hilt was a dark, golden brown color. The man laid face first, and his red cape covered him completely, with the exception of his arms and legs. He wore a blue jacket, with two coat-tails. He wore a silver shoulder pad on his right shoulder, and his cape went over his left shoulder. His slacks were white originally, but it turned into a tan color due to the dirt of this place. His boots were brown and had buckles on eyes were closed in exhaustion, but his face was young and strong, like a young man between 18-21 should have. He wore a greenish-black hairband that was long and left a tail when he tied it. He had blue scruffy hair. It was short, and a bit spiky. This man had no idea on how he got here, nor where he is right now. A guard came along and examined the youth. First he poke him with the bunt end of the spear, before leaning down to feel for pulses. This man was still alive, he got up and looked around if he had a companion, but saw none. He bent down again and put the youth's arm over his shoulder and dragged him. He was heavier than he seemed, but the sword didn't make it easier. Another guard came along and asked questions about the youth. After a few quick answers, the other guard helped in carrying him.

The guards finally got him inside the castle, where he was put into care in the nursery room or whatever they call the place where they put unconscience people. The guard took off to inform the princess of the unconscience youth. The guard ran quickly to the throne where he found the princess. The princess was a girl who had golden brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin color was light and she wore a royal gown. The skirt was white and the top was purple. She also wore a blue cloth that stretched down her dress which also had an emblem on it. She wore some sort of tiara on her head. Her gloves reached all the way up her forearm. Like most royals, she wore white shoes. "Are you certain?" She asked, in which was answered with a "Yes, Your Majesty". She than started walking out of her throne, "Wait, Your Majesty. What if he's dangerous?" The royal guard asked looking at her direction. "I don't sense any evil towards him, it should be fine" She answered and walked again. The guard accompanying her as well.

After they arrived at the guest room. The woman took closer inspection. The man was young, probably not much older than her. His head band was removed, so they could put a wet cloth on his head. "Is this him?" The woman asked and stared at the man. "Yes, I found him unconscience on just outside the castle bridge. I didn't see anyone around, so I think he's alone" The guard explained, standing besides the princess and was ready to guard her if the man just got up and attacked. The princess' eyed him carefully, "He's not Hylian" she mentioned as she noticed he didn't have pointy ears. "Maybe he's from Ordon Village" The guard answered back, since he remembered Link being the only one with pointy ears there, than again, he could've missed a few. The man began to stir with a moan. This caused the man to flinch into battle position, but the princess just stood still calm. "Where am I?" He asked, but wasn't really expecting an answer. "You're in Hyrule Castle. I'm its princess, Zelda" The princess introduced himself. The man was quite suprised to hear someone answer him, He sat up and stood, still holding onto his temples. He noticed one thing missing however, "Where's my sword?" He asked looking around at his surroundings. "It's at the throne" Zelda answered in her calm voice. "What is your name?" She asked, still standing still. Suppose if your royalty, you have to get used to standing on the same spot all day long. "Ike, Leader of the Greil Mercenaries" The man introduced himself and stood at his full height. He was taller than Zelda. "Sir Ike, if I may. May I ask where you came from?" The guard asked, putting his guard down since he introduced himself without a hassle. Ike looked around, confused. "Definitely not from around here", He responded, looking out the window, it looked like his area, except for the way the things were arranged. "Where are you from then?" The guard repeated his question, and Ike crossed his arms, "Tellius" He answered shortly, still looking out the window. "Ike of Tellius, please...follow me" Zelda requested and she went out of the door, the guard waited to accompany Ike. "Your sword is over there" The guard pointed out at the foot of the bed, and waited for Ike, who just grabbed the blade with one-hand with ease. He went out the door and followed Zelda, the guard followed behind Ike.

As they walked through the halls, they passed a certain wall that glimmered with darkness and vanished before they could sense it. As they walked further down the halls, the darkness opened again and three shadow beasts came crawling out. They wore masks that looked a bit like their sun would. They had streams of darkness flowing from the mask as well, they were colored in a strange black color, and stood on all fours. A red mark also appeared on their chests, they crawled with high speed, going towards the Princess and Ike. Two crawled on the walls, while one crawled on the cieling. Zelda stopped on her tracks, and looked back, even though they were way at a distance of seeing it, Zelda could still sense it. "What is it?" Ike asked, looking back as well. The guard walked by the princess' side, "Your Majesty?" He asked, looking concerned at Zelda, it was only when something bad happens that she looks like this. "We have to find shelter" She called out a little too late, as the beasts showed form at a distance. Ike jumped back, "What are those things?" He asked, while drawing out his sword. "Shadow Beasts, but...how?" Zelda questioned. The guard took stance, even though there isn't a chance that his weapon could effect it, "Even though there is no chance of success, I'm going to defy logic and attack anyways" The guard replied and ran towards the beast and threw a thrust with his spear, but somehow, the beast dodged it, and knocked him aside, running by him. The guard was about to get, but another shadow beast jumped on him, knocking him out, and both beasts ran past him. Ike slammed his sword on the ground and let out a sword wave, which really did damage the beasts. Zelda stood in awe of the blades power. The shadow beast fell on the ground lifeless, but the other two didn't seem to care and ran past the body. Ike than held his sword out and threw it in the air, the beasts stopped in their tracks and looked at the blade. Ike jumped up and grabbed the blade and smashed down towards one of the beasts, and ended it's life by slashing up again ending with a backflip. Ike took his fighting stance as the last beast alive looked at his companions, and let out a roar which caused Ike and Zelda to cover their ears, as soon as the beast finished his roar, the other two beasts began to breath again, and stood back up. "But..." Ike protested. Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hurry, we have to get out of here" Zelda replied and took off running. Ike slashed the closest beast making it lifeless, and took off running. The beasts started to run at him again, but they lost them when they turned the corner. The beasts looked around and moved ahead, ignoring the two hiding on the ceiling. Ike was strong enough to hold Zelda and hang onto the ceiling at the same time. After the beasts left into the distance, Ike let go of the ceiling and landed on the ground with silence, but Zelda let go as well, and she fell on Ike, making an oomph sound. Luckily the beasts didn't hear and continued to patrol the area, it seemed it was only after Ike or Zelda, and would hide when another living thing would appear. "Come on, this way" Zelda motioned, and went inside a room. Ike groaned and got up, following Zelda.

Once they were in the room, Zelda locked the door. "What are those things?" Ike asked, putting his sword on his back, making a clapse sound. He was sheathless, yet he had something to hold his swords in. Zelda turned around and faced him, "They are beasts from the Twilight Realm" Zelda answered, but knew that he still didn't know. "Twilight Realm?" Ike asked, crossing his arms, confused. "A world beyond ours, there, these creatures lived in peace. But now, somethings wrong, they were once their own kind. They're now possessed" Zelda explained. It was a bit clear to Ike now, although, he still didn't understand. "I can see your confused, but your a mercenary, right?" Zelda asked, Ike saw where this was going, but he nodded with a yes. "Will you help me find out the reason for this?" She requested, looking at him in the eye. "As long as there's cash, I don't mind" He answered back with a hand movement. "I'm sorry for bringing you in all this" Zelda apoligized, her eyes with sorrow now. "Hey, I love getting dragged into things I don't know, so don't feel bad. Besides, I don't think I'll be going home for a while, so I might as well stick around" Ike explained, uncrossing his arms and took a few steps. "But I have to ask, what is that blade you use?" Zelda asked, pointing at Ragnell. "This?" He asked, pulling it out and holding it in front. "This is the holy blade of Ragnell, blessed by the goddess Ashera" He explained, putting the sword back. "Explains, only the power of a blue-eyed wolf and the Master Sword could harm those creatures" Zelda replied turning towards the door. Ike walked behind and kept silent. "Shall we go?" Zelda asked, as she opened the door, not waiting for an answer. "Yes" Ike replied and began walking with her. He drew his sword and kept on the look out. They continued to walked down the halls, in search of the beasts.

**Here's #2 in my list. This fiction will contain one-shots, two-shots, or three-shots. No more. Just keep in mind that this is mostly to promote cross-over couples. Also note, that the last half of this chapter was a bit rushed. Also notice that I used a LittleKuriboh joke. There was plans that the Shadow Beast was going to kidnap Zelda, but then that would take more than three chapters to complete,**

**If you're wondering who Ike is, he's the leader of the Greil Mercanaries, in Fire Emblem 9 and 10. He's also the Lord of the game in 9. He's a Vanguard in 10 instead of Lord**

**Everyone knows Zelda, if you don't, Evil Teapots will eat you**

**Read and Review please**


	3. Swords of Worlds Collide 2

**Hello. Sorry for neglecting this for like the longest time now. I have too much on my plate with school and all that dilly dally. Also other stories I'm writing is also in the way. Both fanfiction and novels. I'm not a big time novelist, as I didn't even write my first book, but I do have a natural talent for writing...**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter of Link and Lyn. I'll try getting to Ike and Zelda as well as other couples as soon as possible. I'll also put to note that each couple pairing you'll see in this fanfic has nothing to do with other characters of other chapters unless I say so.**

**Well, then, you'll also notice I developed a new style of writing. Instead of putting one whole scenery in a paragraph, I broke it down, so people won't get lost and can take breaks.**

**Enough blabbing, let's read craps**

**Couple #1 - Swords of Worlds Collide Part 2**

After finally proceeding with the army, Lyn stretched her arms in the air, finally glad to be moving along. However, she still couldn't let go the fact that she nearly lost to a strange person. Not sure if it's out of curiosity or vengence, she hoped to see him again. In fact, she tried venturing in the woods at the same lake where she attacked him. But no matter how many times she went there, he never appeared again. It was when the army was finally allowed to move along that she finally got his mind off of him. That man was strong, strong enough for her to hope to spar with again. Before she left the entire area, she glimpsed at the forest again, wondering if he's in there or not.

"Lyn?" Hector called out, breaking her from her trance. "Coming" She replied and walked ahead, ignoring the figure who emerged from the forest she was looking at. Link stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms, "They'll never defeat the army up ahead. Not with my help" He replied quietly, and walked behind, not being seen or even heard from.

They had to stop near a field where an enemy seemingly knew they were coming were waiting. Their armor seemed to be the darkest night color, and their eyes were visible as a strange red color behind their helms. This even made Hector shiver from the chilling wind they gave, even thousands of feet away. "Wonder if they'll let us pass?" Eliwood asked, just then an arrow hit right in front of the ground of Hector with a note attached. "Guess not" Eliwood added, crossing his arms. Hector bended down to pick up the note and read it.

Without saying a word, Hector crumpled up the note and threw it to the side. "What did it say?" Lyn asked, looking up at him curiously. "They want us to give them our elf-like friend and they'll let us pass" Hector replied, but he never knew anything about some elf that he enlisted in the army. Lyn sort of knew, since she was the only one who clearly saw his ears. She looked down to the side, but was ignored, as Hector was marching ahead, alone. "I'll be back, I'll try to reason with them" He replied. Eliwood tried to protest about this, but Hector ignored him and went ahead alone. Lyn tried to follow, but was stopped by Eliwood.

Hector never was seen without an axe, and was often thought it was a part of him. He had it strapped on his back and as soon as he reached halfways, the what would appear commander rode up with a black horse, as dark as night as well, with eyes as red as blood. As the horse became near, Hector shivered more with the chills. "Why won't you let us pass?" Hector asked. But the man in dark armor got off of his horse, drawing out a massive blade that glowed in pink. Not saying a word, Hector drew his axe, "Suppose I have no choice" He replied and held his axe in front of him, taking his stance. Some invisible field stopped Hector's armies from moving forward, but the army of the night was free to come if they want, making it unfair, but Hector wasn't going down without a fight.

The man of the night had the same muscular build as Hector and was even taller than him. He raised his sword and swung at Hector, who lowered himself and went under him. Hector than swung at the man blindly, but strangely, he seemed to know where he was going to strike and placed his sword right where the axe has struck. Doing a blind kick, Hector fell back, but quickly recovered going back on his feet. The man turned around and saw Hector running at him with axe in the air, bellowing with a roar that could struck fear in any opponent, but this opponent did not seem frightened and held up his blade to block the strike. The man didn't show any signs of straining, but Hector has his teeth gritted and was pushing with all his might, but the sword did not move an inch.

Wasting enough time, the man forced slashed the sword, making Hector fall back, letting go of his axe. "Hector!" Lyn and Eliwood shouted and tried to go help him, but they couldn't proceed with a wall blocking their way. Hector got on his knees and saw that his axe showed signs of cracking, "Impossible" He muttered under his breath, he never knew that his axe would ever break. All of the axes he went through earlier broke because of overusing, but this one was suppose to be crack-proof, in which they called it. The man put his sword away and went back to his army, in which he allowed to go execute Hector. Line by line, they marched, with the captain leading the march. "Hector!" Lyn and Eliwood shouted again, pounding their fists on the wall. Everyone else in the army rose their hands to their mouths in fear.

As they got near, Hector only lowered his head. He felt like he couldn't move an inch, and knew that he was going to die here. The captain raised his sword and let out a roar, even more fearsome than Hector's. He swung the sword and everyone looked away, hearing a thud. Lyn actually even felt scared of seeing a headless Hector, but when she looked, she saw the captain on the ground with an arrow between his eyes. Hector looked up, and then at the source of the shooter. The army looked at the source, as did the other army, the man who was walking to his headquarters stopped in his tracks, and looked over his shoulders with a "Hmm?".

Before any of them could act, another rain of arrows can raining down, killing all the armies in the front row. "Who is that?" Eliwood asked as he noticed a figure coming marching out of the woods, holding a bow in hand, and was unmistakably the man earlier, "Link!" She shouted with glee, actually happy to see him. "Link?" Eliwood asked, looking at the figure.

Link, who is now the main attention of both armies, stopped in his tracks and raised his bow in the air. As if it was magically, fire arrows appeared all over the bow and Link aimed at the dark army and fired away, already killing a quarter of them. Hector was reliefed that the strange man had saved his life, even though they threatened to capture him earlier. Lyn and Eliwood and their army alike were amazed at the feat he has done. Link ran up to Hector, who got on his feet, "Go back to the army" He commanded, and Hector, seeing he would only get in the way, obeyed and ran back with his near broken axe.

The army raised their weapons, acting on instinct rather than waiting for orders. Link put away his bow and grabbed his shield and sword. The army ran at him, and Link ran at them too. He slashed at the first one in line, then at the other one who was behind. The blades didn't touch him, but his was of accurate strike. He eventually got to the middle where he slashed at the two in front of him, with the second slash, powering up with fire covering the sword. He let out a fearsome spin attack that got rid of all armies near him. He stuck his sword on the ground and put his fist to the other hand and fire engulfed his hand. When he smashed his hand on the ground, fire surrounded him, before expanded, scorching every single enemy in the army. Leaving only the main leader of the army, grinning evilly. He walked up to the Hero of Time drawing his sword.

Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, and the rest of the army could only watch in awe as this mysterious man took down the entire army in just a few minutes. Whereas Hector, couldn't even stand up for a few minutes. They continued to watch in awe, as Link took up his blade, twirling it, until he went into his position. The man went into his position.

"We meet again, Link" The man replied, seemingly the helmet somehow just came off by itself, revealing a dark skinned and eyes filled with lust for power. "Ganondorf. What are you doing here?" Link asked, exchanging words before battle, "Simple. Looking for you. If getting the Triforce of Wisdom won't lure you back, then I figured to come fetch you myself" He explained, and ran at Link, holding his sword up in the air. Link held up his blade, in which they both clashed, now Link didn't appear as strong as Hector, but he was able to make Ganondorf use his full strength, in which caused Link to strain as well.

This continued on for a while, until Link stepped sideways, making Ganondorf fall forward onto his knees. He rolled out of the way as he noticed Link raise his sword and slash it down. Ganondorf jumped in the air, where he seemed to have vanished in mid air. He remained still for a while and rolled out of the way when he felt someone land behind him, dodging a well placed thrust. Link turned around and slashed at him in which was guarded, but instead of putting in a battle of pushing swords again, he rolled sideways, much to Ganondorf's suprised and was sliced at the back, making him grunt in pain. Seeing his chance, Link let out a series of slashes, which would seem impossible for someone to survive. Ganondorf flipped forward and charged with his sword in the air again. Link guarded against it and again they let out a battle of pushing.

"This ain't our place to battle" Link mentioned, seeing that both of their strengths far outmatches around here. "How right you are" Ganondorf answered back, but not budging an inch. "Why don't you just leave and we'll continue our little match back at Hyrule" Link requested, and Ganondorf dropped back, "Very well, Hero of Time. I shall wait your return" and with that, Ganondorf started to walk away. Link put his weapons away and started to head towards the army. What he overlooked is that Ganondorf has a habit of breaking promises and backstabbing people. He turned around and let out his hand, gathering black magic.

Back at the camp, Lyn grabbed a bow, "LOOK OUT!" She shouted, letting out a well-aimed shot and hit Ganondorf right between the eyes. Link didn't look back, nor did he stop. Ganondorf only grinned evilly, letting down his arm and fading into darkness, leaving nothing, but the arrow behind.

Link arrived at the army and was expecting harsh remarks on his presence, but instead they only let out a little cheer. Hector walked behind him and patted his back rather hard, "Thanks for saving my hide back there" and with that, he walked back. Eliwood walked up, "Your not sore about the arrow in your shoulder before, are you?" He asked, knowing that it would have hurt badly, but Link shook his head. He felt out of place, not even sure why he came here, but he was suprised at the next person to congratulate him, who ran into him, embracing him in a hug. Link didn't move an inch, only looking at the girl who hugged him and saved him. Lyn, realizing what she was doing, quickly pulled away in embarassment. She wasn't sure why she hugged him, either because of he saved Hector, or that she's just happy to see him. Link only remained calm, not showing any signs of blushing or anything, "Umm...thanks for saving Hector. And I'm sorry for attacking you in the forest earlier" She apoligized, looking down in guilt. But Link only shook his head, "It's alright. It was fun, despite being shot in the shoulder" He replied, looking around and noticing that someone ducked out of view from him. It didn't bother him, likewise, and only let it slip by.

"So, who was that man?" Hector asked, crossing his arms. "That was Ganondorf. The king of Evil" Link simply replied, not bothering to look at anyone. "But he's gone now right? I mean, Lyn did just shoot him in the head and vanished" Eliwood questioned, hoping that the answer was positive. Link shook his head nonetheless, "He won't die that easily" He answered, earning disagreements at the answers. "But..." Eliwood protested, but Link cutted him off, "The only thing that could kill him is the Blade of Evil's Bane" He replied, still not looking at anyone, earning murmuring from everyone, calling him mysterious and junk. "Blade of Evil's Bane? What is that?" Lyn asked, sitting on a crate that was nearby. "The blade I have harnessed on my back" He answered, and knew that everyone was looking at his sword. "Only those of purest heart can so much as touch it without going insane" He explained, pulling that blade out, so everyone can see.

"Who are you exactly? I'm confused with the whole Hero of Time thing" Hector asked, still dumbfounded about the whole title. Link walked away, "I'll tell you fairytales later" He replied, walking out of the camp, and into the forest. Hector scratched his head, "Ookay?" He asked himself. "Fairytales?" Eliwood asked, crossing his arms, thinking. He then took off, and seeing as the hero is gone, everyone went back to their own businesses. Lyn, however was not satisfied and left to follow Link in the bushes alone.

Walking in the bushes, she thought he might have disappeared again, but she heard a musical instrument coming from her left. Following the sound, she eventually found Link looking away, playing the instrument in a mystical tune of wonders. Lyn walked up behind him quietly as not too disturb him. Link stopped however, "That's the Song of Time. It is a magical meleody that can either send some back in time or as a ritual to a new Hero of Time" He explained, not bothering to turn around. Lyn was speechless on his instinct of knowing someone was behind him. "Um...travel in time?" She asked, not knowing what he meant by that, let alone a new Hero of Time. "I can see your wondering what I mean. Long story short, I only recently became the Hero of Time." He replied, standing up before turning around. "In a distant realm. Three goddesses created a world, leaving nothing behind except a sacred artifact called the Triforce. They sealed inside a realm where Evil cannot enter. However, if Evil were to enter it by other means, then the Triforce will break into three, only letting the one that is Evil have the one he lusts for most. The other two pieces will choose who is able to hold such an artifact. There is three of them, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. They choose the one who is more suited for it." Link explained, leaving Lyn in an awestruck stance, not thinking too much of her surroundings.

"The one you shot, Ganondorf, he has the Triforce of Power. I have the Triforce of Courage, and someone else has Wisdom" He replied, holding up his left hand, where the triforce was seen shining brightly, where the bottom-right shone more than the other two. Before Lyn could say anything, Link spoke again, "Enough Fairytales" He replied, throwing down an object, which caused a flash, making her blind. When she regain her sight, he was gone. Like last time, in mid-air. Not seeing any other option, she went back in her camp. Still having him in her mind. She was curious of the whole Hero of Time thing and would like to hear more. She looked at the forest again, before going inside the camp walls. Seeing they were ready to move again soon.

**And there you have it. Another successful chapter and whatnot.**

**I'm not quite sure if Eliwood keeps protesting like that, or if Hector would do something reckless like that. So, if they are out of character. I apoligize.**

**I intended to have a long fight between Ganondorf and Link, but I got lazy.**

**For Link's bow attack, just watch Firion's Exburst on Dissidia - Final Fantasy.**

**I don't know what Ganondorf is doing there, but maybe next part will tell.**

**I'll be writing another pairing soon, so just be patient. If you want to read more of my stories, just check my profile. It'll tell you what is on standby, and what is not.**

**I think that's everything, so review please.**


	4. A Soldiers Summoner 1 SephirothxYuna

**Something new here. This ain't Fire Emblem, or Legend of Zelda. Except, two Final Fantasy Games, VII and X. I warned at the beginning, not every story will be based on FE or LoZ. Anyways, your looking at something new here. This will be a three-part story, and is now my main attention, and will get on Princess and her Mercenary, either after this chapter or the next. The two characters in the spotlight is Sephiroth and Yuna, which I do not own. Read ahead.**

**Chapter 1: A Soldier's Summoner.**

It was a quiet day, soon a young girl would soon become summoner. The Summoner Yuna, with heterochromia eyes of both a human race and the hated, machina race, Al Bhed. She equipped herself with a white shirt, that had a single strap over her neck, holding it up. She wore a yellow sash around her waist, and wore sleeves on her arms, which is white, but ended in pink. Her blue dress had a single slit on one side, and had purple linings at the bottom. She wore sandals that were white, and carried a staff on her back. Her brown hair flying in the winds, as her pale, creamy skin stared at the moon. Tomorrow she starts her journey, but she had no guardian. Wakka and Lulu were too busy and Kimahri returned to his tribe for his mothers birthday or something. Something he won't talk about.

She didn't know what to do, she would fail to do this all by herself. She would die before she gets to the next temple. Her aeon, Valefor, won't be able to keep up with all the strength in nimbers that fiends all of a sudden aquired. Lost in thought, she then started to hear panicking and screaming. She ran outside, passing Lulu, who tried to stop her, "Yuna!" She called out, but it was unheard. She soon arrived at the scene, where a man was walking, weakly. He was in fatigue and could only walk, slashing at the few villagers who tried to stop him.

He was seen as a monster, bearing long silver hair, with pale skin. He wore clothing that seemed to be out of place, matching to everyone's villager clothes. It was a black jacket, with brown linings at the end. He wore no shirt, using his jacket to be buttoned up at the middle. He wore two, silver pads, that had straps, crossing his chest. He wore black gloves, and black pants. His shoes were black as well...fancy that. He wielded a long katana that seemed impossible to wield, measuring 16-feet in overall and was decorated with blood. But what seemed monstrous about him was that he had a single black wing on his left side.

Yuna put her hands on her mouth, realizing what she got herself into. No one else was around now, just her, and this strange man had his sights on her. He held up his sword and charged at her. Yuna grabbed out her staff and held it up to defend herself, which she actually succeeded in doing. The man's eyes opened wide at her eyes. His eyes were cat-like and glowed a strange green color. "Your in pain" Yuna replied, but her words didn't reach his ears, and pushed her down and raised his sword up, about to finished her off. However, his head was met with a ball that came with such force that knocked him out cold. Yuna looked at the man, who was out cold, because of the ball. Wakka appeared and helped Yuna up, "You okay?" He asked, in which was answered with a nod. They both looked at the man lay down.

Everyone was gathered at the village square, the same place where everyone celebrated Yuna when she became a summoner. The man was binded in the middle and was forced to lay on his knees. "What shall we do with this man?" The village chief asked out. This was all led with an execution order, in which would take place at dawn. The man didn't seem to care what happen, and was forced up and moved inside a tent where he was binded on a stake. His sword laid at the wall beside him, where the person in charged of guarding him was getting prepared to sleep. Moving his hat over his face and leaned back on his chair. The man binded, only looked down in guilt, not knowing what he has done.

Late at night, Yuna couldn't sleep. Even though the man tried to kill her, she sensed that he was in pain, and that one wing seemed to be one of the reasons why. She sat up on her bed and looked at the nightsky, seeing that the moon was already going to set soon. She was curious about the man, and wanted to see why he was in pain, before it ended with a slice in the head with his own sword. She looked over at the two beds where Wakka and Lulu laid asleep. Wakka snoring like a lawnmower, and Lulu not making any sound at all. She decided, she got up and walked outside her tent quietly, hoping no one would wake up, or anyone still up. She ran quietly to the tent where the man was held.

Upon entering the tent, she noticed that the guard was asleep again, and that the man was either asleep or in deep thoughts. Nonetheless, she moved closer and went behind him to inspect his wing. She laid a hand on it and immediately the wing fluttered a bit, but not enough to push everything away with the wind it causes. She moved back a little, placing her hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming. "Why have you come?" The man asked, somehow knowing it's the same girl he has almost killed. Yuna walked over to face him and went on her knees.

"I can tell your in pain" Yuna replied, setting herself comfortably on her knees. "Your Yuna" The man replied, somehow knowing that information. Yuna was not a bit suprised, nor shocked, "Yes, it is. What's yours?" She asked, although she wasn't expecting him to answer. It was quiet for a while, only the snore of the guard can be heard. "Sephiroth" He finally answered, he even felt ashamed, murdering countless people in this village, and felt like his name is not worth remembering. "Well, Sephiroth. Why are you in pain?" She asked, but again, not expected him to answer. Sephiroth didn't feel like talking to much, especially on why he's in pain. "I don't want to talk about it. I should atone for the sins I have commited by death" He answered, not looking at the summoner. Feeling even ashamed to be in her presence, yet, here she is.

"Well, Sephiroth. I only recently become a summoner, scheduled to leave tomorrow. Although, I lack any guardians" She replied, trying to look at his eyes, but everytime she did so, he would look away. "What does that have to do with me?" He asked, closing his eyes. "Would you...be my Guardian?" She asked, and Sephiroth opened his eyes in suprise. "Why?" He asked, finally looking at her. "If you should atone for your sins, you should do so by being a Guardian and help defeat Sin" She briefly explained. "Sin?" Sephiroth wondered, looking down in confusment. "Better then dying here and now. Will you do so?" She asked again. Sephiroth only looked away again at his sword, "Your family and friends won't be happy when they see you with me. Let alone leave on the boat" Sephiroth replied. Staring at the guard, watching him shift positions to get more comfortable. "So, we'll leave early. Please?" She begged, looking down to her knees. Sephiroth looked ahead, closing his eyes, and smiled, "Very well. I'll atone for my sins by helping you with your pilgrimage" He accepted, and looked at his sword. Yuna looked pleased at his answer, and immediately looked where he was looking. She got up and went to get his sword, and cutted off the ropes that binded him. "Miss Yuna? What are you doing?" The guard asked, waking from his sleep. Sephiroth immediately grabbed his mouth to shut him up.

They were soon on the dock, although no boat would arrive this late at night, or this early in the morning. However you put it. "How are we going to leave without a trace? I may have a wing, but I won't be able to fly us all the way to the next island" Sephiroth replied. Yuna walked to the center of the dock and let out her staff, holding it up to the sky. Symbols appeared under her and shot up in the air, where clouds departed and the aeon, Valefor, appeareed and flew down, landing near the both of them. "He'll be able to carry us all the way to Kilika" Yuna replied, much to Sephiroth's suprised. Since he agreed to be a Guardian, he would follow her wishes.

Without further hesitation, Valefor took flight as Yuna was carried in the beasts arms, and Sephiroth sat calmly on the back. "He would atone for his sins. By helping Yuna defeat Sin" He looked up at the sun, which started to rise at the distant. If she didn't save him, he would have laid dead on the ground now. He stared at the distances, hoping to pay her back somehow, someway.

**And there we have it. Another couple in work of progress. Expect to see more crossover pairings which will also include other games, like I said.**

**If your wondering. Sephiroth is not insane yet, and Yuna has yet, to begin her pilgrimage. Tidus did not appear, and I gave a lame excuse for Kimarhi's absent. XD.**

**Everything is planned out and I will continue it after I do another chapter. Stay tuned.**


	5. Warmth of a Cold Heart 1 AlbelxMina

**Meh, having a hard time continuing Princess and her Mercenary. But don't worry, I won't forget about it, that spark of idea will ignite soon. Anyways, here's Couple No. 4, Again, not from either game, but Soul Calibur and Star Ocean 3. I accidently came across this couple when I was doing a quiz thing concerning questions and your favorite. Anyways, read on...**

_Perish from heaven, reject out of Hell, by which route I'm going now? I'm not going to say. Heart full of black and blue mark and a smile of gold, one day now I will take your courage._

**Couple No. 4  
Warmth of a Cold Heart**

In a dark forest, a male was walking. This man was 25 to say the least. Eyes, crimson with bloodlust. Face, cold and emotionless. He was a tall scrawny man, but he had muscles to make up for it, making him heavier than he seems to be. He had black hair with golden bangs. He had to long goat-tails at the back of his head, reaching down his back. Around his neck was a prison choker. He wore a purple mid-drift shirt, showing off his muscles and training. He wore a purple long gloveon his right arm, and an intimidating claw on his left. Around his waist is a purple sarong, held up by a red string, around a yellow lining on top. There was a slit on the left side of his sarong, revealing his thigh. He wore purple socks that went all the way up his leg. Lastly, he wore brown sandals. He answered the call Albel Nox

Deciding to work for Aquaria, since there was nothing to do back at Airyglyph, he accepted a mission to accompany Adray to investigate foreign lands, but somehow, Adray sensed something was wrong back home, so he swam all the way back, leaving Albel to investigate alone. Albel wished Adray would drown or get eaten, but that wasn't the case since he went through a strange portal, and blacked out.

He than woke up inside a forest, with nothing, but his sword and a few supplies. Getting curious, he decided to walk about this area before finding a way back home, not that he was in a rush. Which brings us to our current spot. Where he was walking, not that he was keeping track of time, but he felt like he was walking forever. He stopped in his tracks and began looking around. It was unusually quiet, and he sensed individuals.

He than heard a cry of a woman. Curious, he decided to go check it out. When he arrived at the source of his curiosity, he saw a girl. Being exact, he thought she would be in her 20's. Possibly 23. He couldn't see her directly, so he watched her fight the individuals he sensed not to long ago. If he was correct, they were trying to kill her. Well, it was no suprised, since he sensed their emotions, they weren't living, and they had a lust of blood. Normally, he would have left her to die, but he was bored and a good thrashing always satisfied him a little. He drew his long katana and ran into the fray...unannounced.

**Earlier**

A young woman was walking alone, after leaving camp. Normally, she would have slept in an inn, but she was far away from any town and she risked sleeping without a companion, but she woke up alive and nothing stolen.

She was a less-than-average size, standing about five and a half feet. She had long brown hair in a big braid, with some bangs left hanging in front of her face and eyes to match. She wore a white mid-drift shirt that had long green sleeves. She wore a green head band around her head to keep her hair from flying in front of her face. She wore a green skirt with pink flower designs and golden patterns. The edges were red, as well as the ribbon holding it together, with a gold buckle to assist. On her feet laid green and white boots, just reaching her knees, with a gold plate on her left knee. She carried a halberd as her weapon of choice. She wore golden jewerly, such as hoop rings and braclets. She had called herself Seung-Mina.

She walked along the road, turning her head to a forest as birds flew out of there in a hurry. "_Might be a bear"_ she thought to herself, but a lizardman came out of nowhere and attacked. Seung-Mina was caught off guard, but she managed to jump out of the way before getting cut. She looked at the monster and it snarled at her. Her face immediately grew with disgust as she readied herself to fight. It roared one more time and more Lizardmen came out of the shadows and it all snarled at her. "They are as ugly as they come" She muttered to herself.

**Which brings us to our present time**

Seung Mina held up her halberd over her head and directed an axe over, where she found the spot and used the bunt end of the halberd to jab one of the Lizardmen. She hopped back and another axe almost hit her, however as she stepped back a shield hit her on the back of her head, but not hard enough to knock her unconscience. A tail then swiped under her, tripping her into the air, where another Lizardman struck her with its axe, not a fatal blow, just enough to make her bleed deeply. She landed with a thud, rolling and sticking her halberd into the ground and hoisted herself to her feet, holding her rib as which is where the axe struck her.

"There's too much of them, they're covering the exit as well...But, I won't give up" She muttered to herself, seeing an axe coming her way, about to strike her down. She widened her eyes and was too injured to react fast enough. She closed her eyes and heard a weapon connecting, at first she thought it had hit her and she departed to the afterlife, however, she opened her eyes and found that she wasn't harmed a bit, instead she saw a man. A man who looked like a girl, but somehow she knew it was a man.

"If your still breathing, then you can still fight" The man replied, not looking at her and instead at the monsters.

"Uh..." She stuttered, where did this man came from? And why is he here?

"Well?" He asked one more time.

Seung Mina nodded and got on her feet slowly, holding her wound, than slowly letting go and gripped both hands on her halberd and took her position, besides the man.

Albel countered an incoming attack by gripping the base with his claw and sharply turned around with a slash of his sword, ending the Lizardman's life. He sidestepped and let another axe hit the ground, where he stepped on it and rolled over the Lizardman and did a low sweep kick, knocking it into the air, where he than proceeded to slash up, cleaving it in half.

Seung Mina was doing better, maybe because someone had her back. She managed to end one of the Lizardmen's life by pushing it off guard and swiftly stabbed at the chest and kicked it away. She bended down, dodging another axe, where she twisted vertically and tripped the Lizardman with her halberd and stabbed it when it hit the ground.

They fought with skills and nearly flawless. Albel got a cut on his rib, but none to fatal like Seung Mina's, who had a bruise on her ribs by a kick and caused her wound to bleed more. But she still fought until there was only two left.

"It's over!" She shouted as she smacked the Lizardman in the air, and did a second strike to knock it further in the air. She than spun upwards, striking it three times before knocking it down on the ground, where she dove and stabbed it in the chest with fire exploding. She then stood up, stretching herself off.

"You die now" Albel replied as he struck it repeatedly, before knocking it back, where he held out his claw with a red circle with symbols appearing under him, shining. "Dragon Roar" He shouted as six serpent dragons came attacking, devouring the very soul of the Lizardman until the last dragon took its body with it into further oblivion. He swung his katana twice before retreating it back in its sheath. "Once a maggot, now food for the maggots" He replied, while looking down on his side.

Seung Mina fell on her knee's holding her rib and coughing out blood. Albel turned to her and walked closer, instead of asking how bad is it, he moved his claw on it, which frightened Seung Mina a bit, not knowing what he might be planning. Albel had his eyes closed, like he was concentrating, just as he did, symbols appeared around his claw and he simply mutter, "Healing". As he did that, he moved his claw and there was not a single scratch of the wound. Albel got on his feet and started to walk away.

Seung Mina looked at her wound, except it wasn't there. "How did you do that?" She asked, looking at the man who saved her life, but he didn't answered. She got back on her feet and wiped the blood off of her mouth. "Um...thank you" She replied, dusting herself off and looked back at the man walking, ignoring her again. She would've turned the other direction, but she was curious and she ran to catch up to him. "What's your name?" She asked, still staying ways behind her.

"What does it matter?" He finally replied in a dark tone. One that could send shivers up someone's spine, if it weren't for the hint of light in his voice.

Seung Mina walked a reasonable distance behind him, "Well, it would be nice to know the name of the man who saved my life" She replied, still looking at the back of his head.

Albel turned around and faced her, "Look. I didn't exactly fought with you to save your life" He snapped in a harsh tone, one that is more scary than his dark tone.

Seung Mina tried looking at his eyes, but his bangs covered it, "Well, why did you do it?" She asked, stepping back a little.

Albel turned back to his direction and began walking again, "I was bored, and I healed you because you showed the strength of a warrior...nothing special" He answered back in his dark tone.

Seung Mina got angered at his answer, but quickly calmed down, "Strength of a Warrior? What do you mean by that?" She asked, mentally counting to ten.

"That's for me to know and worms like you to find out, woman" He stated back. Still walking away, with her following.

Seung Mina rolled her eyes, _'Just like Yun-seung...except he's not all talk'_ She thoughted to herself. "My name is Seung Mina, you know?" She mentioned, revealing her name to him.

"I didn't ask for your name, worm" He snapped back, looking over his shoulder and adding an insult to that.

Seung Mina finally had enough, "What's with you?" She asked in rage, but was quickly silenced by Albel moving swiftly to grip her neck and his claw on her halberd.

"I don't know why your following me like a stray dog. So go away before I take back what I gave you" He threatened, but Seung Mina wasn't paying attention to his words, except looking at his eyes.

"Your eyes" She replied without breath.

"What about my eyes?" Albel asked, gripping her tighter.

She coughed, and looked at him again, "They're red" She manage to say under her breath.

"And?" He asked, but he didn't get his answer, except he was caught off guard as her knee met with his groin in a hard impact, "WORM!" He shouted, stumbling back, but he recovered quickly and drew his katana.

Seung Mina, loose from the grip fell on her knees and felt like her head was about to explode. She felt fatigue catching up, but she got ready to fight.

Albel seeing her incapable of putting up a fight with her full strength, smiled wickedly, which is normal for him, him smiling brightly like the sun only means dead puppies in the future. He put away his katana and turned around, "Come on, worm" He replied, not waiting for her.

Seung Mina, confused, still held onto her weapon, "What?" She asked, confirming on what she thinks he said.

"I said come on. Do I make myself clear?" He snapped, looking over his shoulder, putting his words into her memory.

"Uh...okay?" She replied, still slightly confused. She let down her halberd and ran up to him. "Why didn't you fight with me?" She asked, still gripping tightly onto her weapon.

"Easy targets are not my prey. Easy wins are not my style. You are incapable of fighting someone in my skill level as of now. And, I may have shown interest in you" He replied, not slowing down one bit.

"Oh...what?" She asked, knowing what he said the first three sentences and admitting to her mind that he was right. It was the last sentence she wasn't sure about.

Albel stopped in his tracks, sighing, "Do you want me to change my mind?" He asked, looking at her, and she quickly nodded with a no. "Thought so, now shut up and walk" He added, continuing to walk.

"Can I at least have your name?" She asked one last time.

"Albel Nox", He finally introduced himself, still not slowing down.

"Albel Nox...like To become white night?" She asked, unsure where she heard that information.

"So you know Latin..." He stated

"I may have heard it somewhere on my travels" She answered, looking at the road ahead.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Now where's the next town?" he asked, looking at the sun and seeing it set down.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked, looking at him.

"Your were travelling, I'm new around here. So for now, your my guide as long as you don't slow me down" Albel explained, finally looking at her. Now that he looked at her, you can see that she's pretty short, while he's about average size.

"I see" She replied looking ahead, "One should be around the corner" She replied, walking faster.

"Lead ahead" Albel replied one last time, before staying silent.

**And there's couple No. 4. This came up on itself as I was doing a quiz, like mentioned above.**

**The question was "Would four and nine make a good couple?" in which four was Albel and nine was Seung Mina. So I figured, "Why not? Should be fun to write" And so here it is.**

**As you noticed, I added Critical Finishes. Seung Mina's Great Aether rip-off XD and Albel's Dragon Roar.**

**I'm not to sure of their heights, but I think Albel's taller. Strangely, they almost dress similiar as well.**

**Albel Nox is Latin for To Become White Night**

**My next couple that caught my eye in the same quiz might be next. It features Albel again, but a different girl...who you ask? Heh, I'll let you figure that out...but the answer I gave to that question was sort of...perverted, so I'll tone it down a notch, so I don't have to raise the ratings...**

**As for those that are waiting for Princess and her Mercenary, don't worry. I'll get to it soon, just having a major writer's block on that. I'll try the next two chapters, cause I also want to continue with The Soldier's Summoner...**

**Now, review...**


	6. A Lord's Lady 1 AlbelxLyn

**As promised from Warmth of a Cold Heart. I will write couple No. 5. This one, like I said is Albel and Lyn from Star Ocean 3 and Fire Emblem 7. Why this you say? Like last chapter, I came across this in a quiz. The answer was perverted, so that being said, if I wrote it like I envisioned, I would have to raise the ratings...but instead, I'll improvise and write it for a more younger (under eighteen) audience...**

**Let's read on.**

_Without darkness, there can be no light. So how can darkness truly be evil?_

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**A Lord's Lady - Part 1 of 3**

She was tired. She didn't know what took her to venture that far into the forest, when she walked in for about an hour, a light overcame her and she became near unconscience and probably would have if it weren't for the cold. All she could see were blurs and an image of a guy walking towards her with a sword in hand. She was not able to fight, so she thought she might as well just die now. She let the exhaustion take her and she collapsed where she laid.

The man went on his knees and inspected her. He put away his sword and checked for any pulse or signs of life. Seeing as there were things that magic can not heal, such as fatigue, he picked her up bridal style and carried her towards a castle in the foggy mountains.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

The next thing our heroine woke up to is a tired, withered voice inside a dark, gloomy castle, yet it was warm. She leaned up after blinking a few times, to see her surroundings. Her vision returned soon after. She saw that her dressed has been cleaned and fixed hanging on the rack, meaning she's not wearing clothing underneath the blanket that covered her. She looked under to make sure herself, and she was right. She looked around, on her side was a night table, but what stood on it was something that confused her. It was a big orb and it seemed that there was red energy inside. She moved to touch it to inspect it further, but as she moved her hand closer, it grew warm until it went to the point where it burned her. She quickly moved her hand away and shook it to cool it off.

An old voice chuckled, "A gift from Aquaria. It radiates off fire runes and gives off heat. A perfect gift for our cold Kingdom Airyglyph" The old man explained, coming forward into view.

The girl looked at him confused, "_Aquaria? Airyglyph? Fire Runes? Where am I?"_ She thoughted to herself, looking at this old man. From the looks of it, he was close to retiring. His old face showed past experiences of war, one thing she was familiar with. She still held the confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Count Woltar, Captain of the Storm Brigade, one of Airyglyph's three Brigades" The old man introduced himself with a bow. "And what do I call you miss?" He added, walking over to her clothes that laid at the rack.

_"Storm Brigade? Three of them?"_ She thoughted to herself closing her eyes, until she heard of his question, opening her eyes to answer, "Lyndis. Noble of Caelin" She introduced herself.

"Ah, a Lady. One of Noble Birth. But tell me, where is Caelin?" Woltar asked, walking over with her clothes in hand.

"I...don't know. I was walking, and I became unconscience by a bright light in a winter plain" She answered, explaining on how she got here. "Was it you who saved me?" She asked, stilling leaning as to not expose herself.

"Interesting" Woltar replied, handing her clothes over. "No, it wasn't me. A feeble, old body such as mine could not pick up another. If it's anyone you want to thank, thank Lord Albel. He's the one who saved you" Woltar answered, turning towards the corner of the room.

"Albel?" She confirmed herself. Grabbing her clothes.

"Captain of the Black Brigade. He seems to have taken an interest in you." He answered, turning around. "He did insist on placing you in his room when he found you" He added, walking back with her sword in hand.

_"Black Brigade?" _She added to her train of thoughts while grabbing her sword. "Excuse me?" She asked, wondering what he meant by 'taking interest'

"He possesses the skills and abilities to sense the skill level of other individuals. Perhaps you should meet with him. I'll take you to him once your ready" Woltar explained, turning and left the room.

Not having much choices, except think, she rose from the bed and put on her robe and fastened her sword to her hips. She looked out the window, seeing she was somewhere far away...VERY far away. Deciding to play along, she walked out of the room and met Woltar standing besides the door.

"He's this way" He replied, leading her towards the training grounds.

Along the way, Lyn noticed everyone was looking at her. Many whispers said on how 'Albel saved a girl instead of leaving her to die'. This puzzled Lyn greatly, so she finally spoke up, "Who's Albel, exactly?" She asked, trying to figure on why people spoke like he's a fierce being...

"Albel Nox is the son of the late captain of the Dragon Brigade, Glou Nox. Albel can easily be identified by a claw on his right arm, and arguably one of the best swordmans in all of Elicoor II" Woltar explained, leading them to a hall and stopped. "He's out there. Feel free to ask him yourself, but I don't think you'll be too happy with his attitude, but bear with him" He replied, walking away.

_"Nox? Dragon Brigade? Glou? Claw? Elicoor II? Where in the world am I?_" (no pun intended ^_^)  She added inside her train of thoughts, obviously confused. Seeing no other option, she opened the door and walked out with her boots crunching the snow on the ground. She looked around, she let the snow fall on her face, which felt pleasant. On top of the wall, she saw a man with a claw, unmistakable Albel, he was looking out at the mountain scenery. Lyn walked towards the ladder and climbed up. When she reached the top, she went behind his back, "Your Albel Nox?" She asked, placing both her hands in front of her.

"What of it?" He asked, not bothering to turn around. His voice was filled with darkness, it would send shiver's up someone's spine, if it weren't for the hint of light within it.

Lyn closed her eyes and looked down, "I wanted to thank you for saving me back there" She replied, looking back at him with her eyes focusing on his claw.

Albel scoffed, not used to being thanked, "Next time, find a warmer and safer place to collapse in" He snapped, turning around and focusing his crimson eyes on the young Noble.

Lyn was suprised, both at his eyes and his response. "Why did you save me? From what I hear from the servants, you could've left me to die" She asked, stating a fact. "Woltar also said you were interested in me...or something like that, and that you insisted that they put me in your room" Lyn replied, muttering the last bit.

Albel walked pasted her, "That old coot, never finishing sentences and giving people the wrong idea" He replied, standing at the edge. "The only thing I'm interested in is your skills. Come on" He answered, jumping off and landing on his knees.

Lyn looked at him jump off and followed after him, but used the ladder instead. "Where?" She asked, not knowing where he's going. But than he turned around, drawing his long katana, similiar to hers, but longer.

"The only reason why I insisted on you being put in my room so that you can rest properly to challenge me. Now draw" He explained, crouching his legs and held his sword out to his side and his claw dangling.

"Challenge? What's the point of this fight?" Lyn asked, not getting ready to fight as she still had questions to ask.

"My only point is the end of my sword, woman. Now draw. If you manage to defeat me, I'll answer any possible questions you have. I know you have questions. I know your skilled with a sword. That blade isn't for looks and design. Draw" He explained, not letting an option for her.

Lyn sighed, she had no choice, for her questions were important to know. She laid her left hand on her scabbard and stood straight, marking her battle stance.

Albel ran holding his sword over his right shoulder, while Lyn jumped, placing her right hand on the handle of her sword, preparing to stike.

**And there we have it. Albel and Lyn. I don't know much of Lyn's Heritage, I know she's a noble, marking her status as Lady. Albel is also of Noble Birth, marking his status as Lord. He's even called Lord by some in the game.**

**As for the question that inspired this, here it is.**

**"What would be a good pickup line for ten (Lyn) to use on four (Albel)?"**

**My answer was.**

**Lyn: Does that claw come with a vibrating feature?  
Albel: Why don't you find out yourself?**

**O_o**

**Anyways, like I said, I toned it down, and although he claimed that he only showed interest in her skills and only lent her his room so she could rest properly to battle him, but it could be lies, right?**

**There was also another (two) that was in the question that caught my interest, but I discarded it because it was yuri...**

**"More better couple. One (Nel)/Five (Zelda) or One (Nel)/Ten (Lyn)?"**

**o_O**

**Like I said, I discarded it, since I don't write yuri or yaoi...maybe when I want to try something new, but in the mean time, it's discarded...**

**I felt like I said too much...Review!**

**Next, A Soldier's Summoner.**


	7. A Soldiers Summoner 2

**Now here's the next chapter of a Soldier's Summoner...Please note that I'm working with a non-insane, bent on world destruction, mistaken Mother, Sephiroth. Before you say he's out of character, think about how he was BEFORE finding out his origins and J.E.N.O.V.A. Not that hard to imagine...is it? Anyways, read on ahead.**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Chapter 2: A Soldier's Summoner**

On the quiet island of Besaid, Wakka was looking out of the horizon, slightly disturbed. Lulu came walking up behind him in her usual calm self.

"Take off with our summoner, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf" (Couldn't resist ^^) Wakka muttered, clenching a fist on a note she left behind.

Lulu came walking from behind, "She believes she made the right choice. And whatever choice she makes, we'll support her all the way, right?" Lulu answered in her own calm voice.

"Yeah, but...it's strange that she let a man who almost killed her be her Guardian, ya?" Wakka answered back, scratching the back of his head.

"I know. I was a bit...confused at that as well. Hope she'll do okay on her journey" Lulu replied, crossing her arms and staring at the horizon as well.

The two than did a Yu Yevon prayer, "Please Yevon. Take care of Yuna" They both replied at the same time, before turning around back to the village.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

They walked inside the forest of Kilika already, not stopping for anything, but supplies and a place to rest. Sephiroth walked either behind and besides Yuna as he does not know where to go. He had his sword in hand most of the time, only taking it out in fights against fiends. They were already walking up towards the temple where they were greeted by a barely clad summoner and her guardian, who didn't seem too bright.

"Why if it isn't Lord Braska's daughter. Yuna was it?" The summoner asked, with her guardian standing beside her, eyeing Sephiroth suspiciously.

"Yes, I am Yuna. This is my Guardian, Sephiroth" Yuna answered, looking towards Sephiroth, who had an expressionless face and only nodded in his name, showing no emotions.

"Sephiroth...Why is that name familiar?" The other summoner asked, looking up and down on the tall Guardian.

"Maybe a hero in the past...Unheard of, but by a few" Sephiroth calmly replied, searching her mind with his mental abilities to find out how his name is heard of, but gave up after a while, "Excuse us, Dona. We're in a rush" He added and walked past them with Yuna following behind.

"Uh...Wait, I don't remember telling you my name" Dona stated, looking at the two leaving.

"I don't either." Sephiroth calmly stated, not bothering at looking back at them.

Yuna looked at Sephiroth as they were close to the temples. "How did you do that? How did you find her name without her stating? Do you know her or something?" She asked questions, eyeing her Guardian's eyes carefully...it was eery, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Mind Reading" He claimed, not taking eyes off in front of him.

"Mind Reading?" She confirmed, but Sephiroth ignored her on that part as they were inside the temple already, to get the Fire Aeon, Ifrit.

"Go in, get the aeon and we'll continue" Sephiroth commanded, in which Yuna obeyed. She went in alone, so Sephiroth stood guard outside. He kept his arms crossed and saw three blitzball players walking out, cheering on.

Sephiroth didn't care much on how they can be so happy when a giant fish, hell knows where it came from, is on the verge of destroying the land called Spira. When they came across him, the leader looked at him in interest.

"Well, well, what have we here? Long silver hair, glowing green cat eyes, a long-sword, and a calm presence. Your Sephiroth, aren't you?" The young blitzer asked, looking curious, yet if Sephiroth were to guess, frightened as well.

Sephiroth was slightly suprised, but didn't show it. "And if I was?" He asked, still keeping his position.

The leader let out a laughable scoff and fisted his hands onto his hips, "Your wanted, you know? They say you kidnapped a summoner in Besaid and killed many villagers" The young man continued.

Sephiroth wished to avoid this being talked about by many, but now he found out on how Dona thought his name was familiar. "I didn't kidnap...I'm merely guarding" He replied, leaving the killing part.

"So your a Guardian now. You certainly have a way to show it" He continued to pesture, earning a death glare from Sephiroth.

"Remove yourself from my presence, or else you'll meet the same fate as those who met my blade through their body" (Aerith reference?) He growled angrily, yet calm at the same time.

Immediately all three young men straighten their bodies, stopping their little snickering, "Yes sir" They all replied in unison and marched off in a straight line, like a dog with his tail beneath his legs.

Yuna came out and saw the three men run off afraid. "What happened?" She asked, stepping besides her Guardian.

Sephiroth looked around, to ensure their safety. "I'm wanted by the authorities for kidnapping a Summoner" He replied, still in his calm self.

"Kidnapping a Summoner?" Yuna confirmed, which was a nod. "But you never kidnapped me." She tried to enforce the fact, it was pretty much the other way around.

"Yet, I'm still wanted. We better hurry" He replied, walking and Yuna started to walk beside him.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

They hitched a ride on a random ferry called, My Dying Bride. It...wasn't the brightest of ships, but the captain was one that didn't care who he had on board, be it criminal or psychotic world destroyer. If one of the objects are destroyed or the captain is angried, than the person who caused it is usually thrown overboard. However, since this has mostly rebels and criminals, it ain't suprising that they all had their eyes for the new young summoner that came on board. Sephiroth apparently left her alone to go make a deal with the captain, and rebels saw this as an opening.

"Come on. You know it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to wander alone here" The thug asked, with a devious smile and his two lackeys, snickering as well. They weren't exactly visual appealing, appearing with many bruises and scars that didn't make them appealing.

Yuna, trapped between them and the wall, could only deny, "I told you already, I have a Guardian with me" She pleaded, but the men only chuckled again, advancing forward.

"Than, where is he?" The man asked, grabbing hold of her wrist, pulling her.

Acting on reflex, Yuna lifted her leg and guided it between the man's legs, earning a howl of pain from him. She swung her staff, hitting the other guy, but the third one back handed her harshly, causing her to fall.

The three men, recovering from their pains, started chuckling. "Foolish Summoner" The man replied, and they all grabbed hold of her and carried her to the bottom decks.

"No, Don't! Sephiroth!" She cried out for Sephiroth. Kicking and screaming as they carried her down.

They threw her to the floor, causing her to whimper. The two men grabbed hold of her arms, immobilizing her, and the other placed his hands on her shirt, attempting the rip it open with a grin on his face.

Before he could do so, however, he stopped suddenly with a pained look on his face and gurgled. The other two men and Yuna looked behind the man and saw Sephiroth, with his sword impaled through the leader of the three, going through him and barely touched Yuna.

The other two men became scared and let go of her and proceeded to run out the door, if it weren't for the plump captain and his workers blocking the way out with an angry look on their faces, they would have gotten away.

Yuna got up on her feet and Sephiroth kicked the man away with his blade, leaving his lifeless corpse littering the floor. "You alright?" He asked, but was answered when Yuna ran in his arms and embraced him, sniffling, showing she is crying. Much to his suprise, but of course, being the calm one, it didn't show. He only comforted her with his free hand stroking her head.

"What have we here? Donavin and his two best friends, Koda and Gizmo. Thought I told you to stay off my ship. But no matter, Donavin can be your example of what happens when you don't follow my rules" The captain stated, snapping his two fingers and his workers grabbed them tightly. "You guys always smell. It smells worser than my putrid garlic breath" He stated, blowing his breath on the two boys, who looked away in disgust. "I know. A swim in the ocean will do you good" He added, snapping his fingers again and the two workers carried them away.

He turned towards Sephiroth, "You sir. You can have the honor of throwing off the most wanted rebel off of my ship" He replied, walking away.

Wishing the captain would do it himself, Sephiroth let go of Yuna and went to the dead man, lifting him by his shirt. "Stay here. If anyone else tries to bother you, call my name. I'll be back quickly" He mentioned and walked away, dragging the dead corpse.

Yuna sat at the back on a creaking chair, thinking. It was only a day, yet she has shown great interest in the man who almost became her killer. She was beginning to like him, she'll admit. But it pained her that they are going to have to part at the end of this journey. _"If that's the case. Then, maybe...I'll cherish the moments we have left" _She thoughted to herself. As she was lost in thoughts, it became interrupted as Sephiroth came walking down and sat besides her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a quiet and calm tone. Keeping his head straight ahead.

Yuna wasn't quite sure how she was feeling, "I'm fine" She lied. She was confused, not sure what just happened. She was even confused on why she was confused.

Sephiroth looked at her face, "You don't sound fine"

Yuna closed her eyes, "Why would they hurt a summoner? Don't they want the calm?" She asked, not her reason why she was confused, but she didn't know how to reply to his calmness.

Sephiroth saw through this, but didn't bother to ask further, "They know Summoners are weak and can not hold on their own. This ship ain't exactly safe for Aeons to come onto. Therefore, they stayed on this ship so they can prey on any helpless Summoners that come by here. But the captain has told me, you are the first one they almost had their way with. Than again, you are the first Summoner to board this ship." Sephiroth calmly explained, reverting his gaze to the night sky through the window.

"Oh." She mumbled. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't save him, than again, without him, the three may have succeeded...and again without him, they wouldn't even be here in the first place...this confused her if she did the right thing or not.

"You should get some sleep. The captain agreed to go to Luca as our first stop, but we have to beat other ships, since this isn't exactly welcome due to the amounts of rebels and criminals" Sephiroth explained, still keeping his calm position.

Yuna closed her eyes and rested her head on Sephiroth's shoulder, "First, can you tell me a story?" She asked, opening her eyes again.

Sephiroth was caught off-guard, by both her asking for a story and her leaning on his shoulder. "Aren't you a little too old for bedtime stories?" He asked, refusing her request, but knowing her, she would keep asking.

Yuna still laid on his shoulder, "Please. Just a quick one? About a hero of the past unheard of, but by a few" She specified a story she wanted, which is actually about his past.

Sephiroth smirked, how tricky she was, such a small innocent body, yet very tricky. "Very well. I'll give you a quick one" He agreed, and Yuna sat up to look at him tell her a story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away. There was a company, one of the largest organizations in that land. It was called Shira. It had a group of special fighters named WARRIORS. They often worked to ensure the safety of the lands, while keep in the shadows as much as possible. Inside the group of WARRIORS stood one that was better than the rest. He wielded Masamune, which is a legendary blade sought by many warriors, but can only be wielded by those worthy enough. He was first class, unsurpassed and undefeated by many. He only had two people he considered friends. Gene Sodies and Angel Harley. They often trained together and did missions together, unaware of their existence." He explained, rearranging the names, such as Shinra, WARRIORS, Genesis Rhapsodies, and Angeal Hewly.

Yuna looked curious and amazed at this, but one thought had stuck in her mind, "What happened?" She asked.

"A calamity fell on that land far ago. Shira was famous as well as decievous. The reason why WARRIORS were so special was that secretly they were injected with the calamities cells. Shira kept this hidden from most of the WARRIORS, thought it would be better that way. Those infected with her cells with more stronger than the average human body. Some were lucky, others were not. When many found out how their existence were to be, some went crazy, refusing that they are monsters. Some went mad as to burn down towns. Some went afraid as to not be seen again." He continued to explain. He didn't want to mention the name that may be his mother. He refused to accept it.

"What happened to that one special WARRIOR?" Yuna asked, getting interested in his story.

"That WARRIOR? Heh, I'll leave that for next time. Get some sleep" He replied, standing up and walking away. "You know what to do when someone comes bothering you" He replied, going towards the deck.

"But..." She tried to object, but Sephiroth was already away. Pouting, she went to a bunk nearby and lied on it. It was hard and not very comfortable, not like Sephiroth's broad shoulders. She choked as she thought of that last comment, but swallowed it down with a cough. She closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Sephiroth was looking out at the sea. His little story has filled him with despair and guilt, but he quickly reminded himself on how he is redeeming himself. Even if it means death, it would suit him. Better than the mad monster that would burn down a town. He continued to stare off at the distance, waiting for Luca to appear.

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Okay. Not exactly sure where I'm going with this. I don't want this to mirror Final Fantasy 7 completely, while at the same time, I want to put in some elements from that to here. So, let's ust say, he knows about JENOVA, but instead of going all mad, thinking he's the chosen one and start the events of Final Fantasy 7. He went crazy and killed many people, whereas, something brought him here. Not sure what it is, but I'll think of it.**

**Also, I'm turning this into a special fic, which will contain five chapters instead of three. Why? I'm actually combining both elements of final fantasy. Also, It's hard trying to summarize the events of Final Fantasy X into a three-part story. So five parts this will have.**

**Anyways, with the reason above, I made this long in an attempt to make it into three parts, sorry, but this is still good...right?**

**That being said, this is also becoming my favorite chapter. Combining both dark and heroic light elements.**

**Stay tuned and I'll either bring in, Princess and her mercenary or another couple.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chain of Memories 1 CloudxSophitia

**Here I am with another new couple. I'm going to try to finish up "Swords of World's Collide" and my spark is starting to ignite for "Princess and Her Mercenary." Just a small spark, so don't blame me if it goes poof.**

**Anyways, here goes.**

****

**Couple 6-1: Chain of Memories**

A young man laid on the ground. Cloaked in black clothing, including a cape on his left arm and leg. A black holster on his back, which had six areas to place swords. His blonde hair was unusually spiky, and upon opening his glowing blue eyes, he examined his position on the ground.

On his left hand laid a huge sword, with a huge handle, which looked like it could connect more swords. Around him laid five other swords. Two swords mirroring each other, with another two shorter blades, also mirroring each other, along with a lone one with sawed teeth.

Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to remember what happened, only to have his head filled with pain, like something is blocking the area where his memory is stored. He groaned quietly and tried to push himself up, only to collapse again. He didn't know where he's been through, but he's sure it was hell. How else was he suppose to wake up in a sorry state?

His ears started to throb as someone else was walking closeby. Telling by the effect, it's either a woman, or someone small. Unless there's a monster that can walk on two legs, he did not want to get caught in this state. He tried forcing himself up, only to fall back on his stomache, and this time it took a toll. He felt vomit travelling up his throat, burning it effectively. However, he was able to force it back down. The taste made him to close his eyes tightly, and he was sure he was starting to lose conscience. His last sight was a slim silhouette coming his direction.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A few minutes earlier**

A young woman walked tiredly, after fighting off a horde of Lizardmen carrying chicken bones as weapons. She had blonde hair, which braided downwards, reaching across her back. She wore a white flowy skirt, in which extended as a top. Which was also transparent, which could leave little to the imagination. She shakingly held on to a short sword, while she was close to dropping her shield. It wasn't that she was injured, but she fought the Lizardmen almost all day, almost flawlessly, but any fatal injuries caused by a chicken bone could not be much.

She focused her pure green eyes as she noticed light reflecting off several metal, and saw a man lying in the middle of all of them. She sprinted as fast as she can, despite her tired stated and saw that it was, indeed a man. She dropped to her knees and dropped her weapons. She turned the man around and dropped her head to his chest, hearing faint heart beats. She placed his head on her lap and examined him.

"I'd like to claim he dropped from exhaustion. But his weapons shows otherwise, then again, carrying all those around could tire him out." She muttered quietly, examining his swords. Seriously, they're the same size as he his, and her.

**Which brings us to our current time**

Inside the man's head, he was currently swimming in pure whiteness. Floating wherever his mind took him. "Cloud?" A voice called out. A voice he was sure was dead.

The man, now known as Cloud, groaned tiredly.

"Hey tiger. Wake up. This isn't time for resting." Another voice called out. Another one he was sure that was dead.

All that he felt was a soft hand on his forehead.

"Mom?" He called out, exitting his mind world.

The woman currently attending to him looked at the sleeping man in shock. "I'm sorry. But I'm not your mother. Probably not even older than you are" The woman replied.

At that response, Cloud's eyes slowly opened along with a groan. He slowly gathered his surroundings until his vision focused on a woman in front of him, holding a damp cloth. He forced himself up, this time successful, but this brought a lot of pain. He ignored the pain, and sat at wherever he currently is. He assumed a tent, seeing its small size and that the floor was hard, also that he was lying on a sleeping bag.

The woman sat back on her knees as Cloud got up. "Glad your awake. You've been asleep for a while already" She replied, staring with matching eyes.

Cloud kept silent, and head lowered.

"I'm Sophitia Alexandra. I found you unconscience with all your swords. How do you carry all those?" She asked, after introducing herself.

Again, Cloud kept silent. "Where are they? My swords?" He asked after a minute of silence.

The woman now known as Sophitia, only looked out. "I placed them just outside, I...had trouble transporting them." She answered, but looked back at Cloud, "Your leaving?" She added, looking at him get up.

_'The sooner, the better. I shouldn't be a burden to anyone.'_ He thoughted to himself, exitting the tent and saw that the sun is starting to set. He walked to the side of the tent and saw his swords. Each laid on top of each other.

Sophitia emerged from the tent behind him, "Are you sure your fine on your own?" She asked, following him behind.

Cloud picked up the swords with relative ease, placing them each in one holster on his back. He carried the main one in his right hand. shouldering it. "I'll be fine" He answered, not giving a look back.

Sophitia didn't look convinced, she only grabbed her sword and shield and hoisted them on her back. "Do you even know where you are?" She asked. Stopping a few steps behind him.

Cloud stayed in his position, now that he thought of it, nothing looked familiar. He began to think, wondering where to go, and how he ended up here in the first place. He began to think of what happened before he became unconscience. _'That's right. Sephiroth. I was fighting with him again, before he used a strange red fragment to do a spell' _He thoughted to himself, remembering the facts of what happened.

"Sir?" Sophitia called out, unsure of his quietness.

Her call snapped him from his thoughts and he turned around, lowering his sword.

"Do you need help getting around?" She asked, taking a couple more steps.

Cloud kept quiet, he hated being a burden to others, as well as them being a burden to them. "I'll be fine on my own" He answered after another minute of silence. After that, he turned and began to walk again.

Sophitia watched as he walked away, "Can I at least have your name? Just in case?" She called out.

Cloud continued to walk, "Cloud" He answered raising his left hand and continued to walk in the distance.

Sophitia absorbed the name of the man and turned around. "Cloud, huh?" She confirmed herself and walked the other direction.

**Half an hour of walking**

Cloud continued to walk and he was sure he was lost. "Maybe I shouldn't have turned down her offer." He began to reconsider. He began to feel tired, and he didn't see any town nearby. "Wonder where she is now?" He thoughted to himself.

After a few minutes of thinking, he turned around and retraced his steps. Looking for Sophitia.

**Speaking of which**

Sophitia was walking in the forest. Light still appeared throughout the woods, meaning she would exit the forest soon. All of a sudden she felt sick, the kind of sickness whenever Soul Edge would radiate. She dropped to her knees and held her stomache tightly.

"What a fine speciman" A cold, calm voice called out. Black feathers began to descend from the sky and a man gracefully landed on the ground in front of her. He wore a black trench coat, along with black slacks and silver pauldrons. His cat-like eyes were green and his skin was quite pale. His silver hair reach down passed his back and had two bangs going over his shoulders. In his left hand was a katana. An extra long katana.

Sophitia forced herself on her feet and took her sword and shield. "Who are you?" She asked, seeing this man as a threat.

The man only smirked, "Your enemy. That's all you need to know" He answered.

Sophitia took her stance as her opponent twisted his sword and gripped it with both hands, having the blade pointing at her. "Where's Cloud?" He demanded.

Sophitia was quite suprised to see a man who would know Cloud so soon...half hour soon. "I don't know" She answered. Fear showing in her eyes.

Seeing her afraid, the man took pity, "Don't worry, dear child. I'll make sure you'll die before you feel the pain" The man pitied her...Whatever his defination of pity is.

Sophitia grunted and ran at her opponent, hoping to strike him down.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

**There we go. You already know who Sophitia's opponent is, so I don't think I need to say "Guess who it is"**

**I was originally going to make Cloud have amnesia, but I made too much plans on how to have them interact, which doesn't involve an amnesia Cloud Strife.**

**I also know for the fact that Sophitia is one year older. Sophitia 25 while Cloud is 24 during the events of Dirge of Cerberus, which is the latest game on Final Fantasy 7.**

**Also, I'll admit I didn't put much effort in this chapter, but I'll make up for it.**

**Lastly, don't worry about what I'll do about Rothion. Your awesome author has a plan, *Evil Laughter***

**I don't have much to say, except review.**


	9. Chain of Memories 2

**Here's the second chapter of Chain of Memories. While I'm on a roll, I decided to focus writing my 100 challenge. So...read on.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 6-2: Chain of Memories**

Sophitia fell on her back hard, causing her to roll quite a bit. She bounced onto her knees, already tired. Her opponent quickly rushed in, bending down and using his free hand to grab whatever fabric he could and forced her up in the air, tossing her. Vunerable in the air, Sophitia only held her shield in front of her and immediately felt three quick strikes in one second, with the last sending her crashing into a tree.

She landed quite hard, causing her to cough out little blood. She only stared at her opponent, who wasn't even panting or showing signs of exhaustion. Although, she admired that about him, able to keep calm, even in the midst of battle, barely cry out a war cry, able to wield that impossibly long sword and at quick succession too. Too bad she won't be able to escape this. With exhaust taking her, she slowly slid down the tree and sat on the ground.

Her opponent slowly walked to her, "Tell me" He started out, catching her lazy eyes to move towards him, "What do you cherish most?" He asked. Sophitia only thought he would spare her, but his next line shattered that thought, "Give me the pleasure to take it all away"

Sophitia felt tears coming out as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her opponent then raised his katana to finish this off. _"So, this is it. Rothion. Pyrrha. Patroklos. Cassandra...I'm sorry. I failed" _She thoughted to herself, having a tear descend from her eye.

"SEPHIROTH!" A voice shouted out. Which the silver-haired man looked at the source of his name.

Cloud held out the base of his sword, where it split wider, and one side rising. He remained in his spot, and held his sword back, where he tossed it like a boomerang, heading towards his opponent.

Sophitia's opponent, now known as Sephiroth, held his blade in front of him, sparing Sophitia who tried to look at her savior, but lost conscience.

Cloud's tossed blade clashed with Sephiroth's masamune, forcing him to jump back. Cloud's sword flew back to him, like a boomerang, and he caught it in his hand. He used his free hand to grab another blade, the one with sawed teeth. Cloud jumped and held his sawed-teeth sword in the air, while holding his based behind him. With a low growl, he smashed the ground.

Dodging, Sephiroth side stepped, holding his katana up. Cloud than used the base and swung at Sephiroth, who swung his katana, deflecting the giant sword. Sephiroth spun counter-clockwise, and slashed his katana up. Cloud held both his swords in front of him. Normally a strike like that would easily be blocked, but with Sephiroth, it caused him to stagger back. Sephiroth than gathered energy, having his sword glow purple and swung another vicious slash, causing Cloud to fly back onto his back.

Upon landing, he gathered his breath and looked at the skies, which Sephiroth seemingly appeared to, descending upon him, pointing his katana downwards. Widening his eyes, Cloud quickly hopped onto his feet and jumped far back just as Sephiroth landed and upon his descend, jagged rocks shot up, before slowly going back into the earth. Sephiroth's icy glare met Cloud's as his katana was still in the earth. Pulling it out, Sephiroth turned around, leaving his 'puppet' to be.

Cloud, seemingly suprised that he decided to spare him, kept on guard in case he attacked on short notice. When he seemingly vaporated, Cloud dropped his guard, seeing his lifelong enemy is now gone. He placed his sword back to where it was, and held onto the base one. He looked around and saw Sophitia, still laying quietly against the tree, and sprinted towards her. The first thing he did was listen for a heart beat, which was faint. He then stood up on his feet and spreaded his arms, where he started to glow green. A green ring appeared under Sophitia and shot up some radiant light, which evaporated with bubble-like things.

Letting time do its part, Cloud put his sword back in his sheath and picked her up bridal style. Sophitia only grimaced in her sleep, like she was having a nightmare.

***Sophitia's Nightmare***

The first thing she saw was many flashing, like a video in fast forward. Her ears were filled with screams, yells, death cries, etc. Her sight was filled with buildings on fire, people laying lifeless in the streets, a child crying, until he fell on the ground, continuing to cry before silence from him came. This was more than enough to fill tears in Sophitia's eyes. She saw herself on her knees, holding onto Rothion, who was lifeless as well. This sight produced a sob from her and looked at a large fire that blocked the exit.

Normally, this would bring many to think that it is Inferno to cause this, but this thought was shattered by Sophitia as she saw a recognizable man standing in front of it, only with a single black wing on him. His soul piercing gaze turning towards Sophitia, like he knew she was witnessing it. His gaze turned towards the front of his wing, where two children, known as Pyrrha and Patroklos, with their heads down. They both looked ahead with their eyes, which were crimson with blood lust, and glared at their mother. Sophitia looked horrified at this, and Sephiroth and her kids grinned evilly before turning around and disappearing into the flames.

***Now Awake***

Sophitia sat up with a gasp and seemingly all hot and sweaty. The first thing she noticed was the night skies, the pleasant night forest smell, and the coolness of night. Also there was a fire few feets away from her and that she was in a blanket. She turned her gaze, hoping that the fire wasn't what she witnessed in her dream, but on the other side was the swordsman who seemingly saved her, who was staring at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked quietly. His swords laid on the sides of the tree, with the base in his grasp.

Seeing nothing wrong, Sophitia gave a sigh of relief lowering her head with eyes closed. After a while of silence, she finally spoke, "Nothing. Just a nightmare" She replied quietly.

Cloud went back to crossing his arm, "Figures" He muttered quietly.

Curious, Sophitia decided to step into more, "What do you mean?" She asked removing her blanket and got up, dusting herself off.

Cloud kept silent at first, closing his eyes, "The man you battled earlier was Sephiroth. He possesses the ability to torture people through mental means. You probably seen him in your nightmare" He explained opening his eyes and turning to look at Sophitia.

Sophitia sat on a nearby log and looked towards the mercenary-turned delivery boy. "He had a one wing in the nightmare" She replied, fearfully.

Cloud did not want to speak about that part, his experiments, everything that had made Sephiroth his hero when he was a boy. That one night, he quickly became the world's enemy. So, he kept silent, only muttering, "Anything else?"

Sophitia shot him a questioning look at his sudden silence, before he asked his question. "He also took my children" She muttered sadly, before bursting into tears.

Cloud, not used to the fact of a mother's love for her children, only asked, "You have children?" He asked curiously.

Sniffing, Sophitia only wiped away her tears, "Two. Patroklos and Pyrrha. Do you have children, Cloud?" She asked, after regaining her control.

"Two. But they're adopted. Me and my friend watches over them. Well, one is adopted. We're sort of babysitting the other" He explained, tossing another log into the fire.

Sophitia processed this information into her mind, "So...your gay?" She asked out of nowhere.

Cloud felt a kick in the nether region within his mind, but he shook his head, "No. My friend is a girl. We live in the same building, but that's all. She watches over the kids and the bar, and I travel around delivering goods" He explained, setting the fact straight.

Sophitia looked at the fire, a small smile across her face, "Your not married?" She asked, which was answered with a nod. "I'm married myself. My husband works at a forge and watches over the kids while I'm on a journey to destroy Soul Edge" She added, feeling more better in his presence.

Cloud had to admit, they were both almost the same, but one word caught his attention, "Soul Edge?" He asked curiously.

"You never heard of it?" She asked suprisingly.

Cloud scratched the back of his head, "Truth be told. I don't think I'm actually from this world, or from the future of it. I don't know" He mumbled quietly.

Sophitia looked at him curiously, "Not from...this world?" She asked. Sure she met beings from different worlds, such as the child-like, yet serious Hylian Hero, Link. An elderly fighter, using his fists, Haihachi. A black clothed anti-hero, Spawn. Three beings with strange weapons cutting through metal with ease, Yoda, Darth Vader, and Starkiller. Lastly, a strong fighter with might she was sure were like the gods, Kratos. So why should a blonde man with fusion swords or a silver-haired man with an impossibly long katana be any different?

Letting that go through her mind, she decided to move ahead, "Soul Edge is a sword able to consume souls and corrupt its wielders. It was destroyed before, but shards of it still lay around, attempting any who touch it to bring it back together." She explained, having her hands on her lap.

Cloud thoughted carefully, "That must be what he's after. That's probably how he escaped the Lifestream" He muttered quietly, having Sophitia casting another curious glance.

Before they could talk any further, a brush nearby shook violently. On instinct, Cloud stood up holding his base sword with both hands and crouching his legs. Sophitia stayed behind Cloud as she did not have her weapons by her side.

A young girl ran out tiredly and crashed into Cloud, who dropped his guard, therefore not striking her down, and the young girl promptly collapsed on her behind.

"Ow..." She whined, rubbing herself to sooth the pain. She had shoulder-length blond hair, messed up from running in the forest. Her clothes were a bit torn by branches, as well as her skin. She looked at Cloud with blue eyes.

"Cassandra?" Sophitia called out, looking over Cloud.

Said girl, looked at Sophitia in relief. "Sophitia, there you are. Athens is under attack!" She called out, going onto her feet.

Cloud wondered who it might be, and only one guess was his, _'Sephiroth'_ He thoughted, closing his eyes. He than moved to his other swords, putting it in each sheath.

Sophitia widened her eyes at her announcement, "Under attack? By who? Where are the guards?" She asked all these questions in quick unison.

Cassandra catching her breath, rested her hands on her knees, "I don't know. A tall silver-haired man with a long katana took down all the guards with ease. It was like he was looking for something" She explained. "I tried to cross swords with him, but he took me down with ease. I barely escaped." She added, remembering how flawless he fought. She played possum when he slashed at her greatly, barely ending her life.

At the description of the man, Sophitia's faced turned to horror. "Just like..." She muttered, remembering the events of her nightmare. Just then, Cloud walked by, having his weapon shouldered. "Where are you going?" She asked. Looking at him in concern. Cassandra only looked at him confusingly, or day-dreamingly, or just awkwardly. Really, a man with six big swords has to be strong.

Cloud kept walking, "To finish unsettled business" He answered, not giving a glance or anything. Just walking.

The two sisters only glanced at each other, before following behind. He didn't seem to mind, since halfways, he forgot he didn't know where Athens is. The sisters obliged in leading him towards the city, in which he followed behind.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And here's Chapter 2 of Chain of Memories.**

**I must say, I think I'm liking this. Sephiroth did his iconic pose in Sophitia's nightmare, along with her children and his one wing.**

**While I did say I planned to have an amnesiac Cloud, I ended up having him forget he doesn't know this world.**

**Also, all guest characters made a reference on here, so there.**

**Now review.**


	10. A Hero's Storm 1 LinkxLightning

**Requested by ****XRahkZorzX****, as well as being a challenge, I decided to write a three-shot, give or take, of two people that is bound to make an interesting and unique pairing.**

**Who? you may ask, so I'll say it here anyways. The two getting paired is Legend of Zelda's Link, and Final Fantasy XIII's Lightning.**

**No way! you may say, but that's the sole purpose of this fiction, to try unique and interesting couples that are not in the same game, hence crossover.**

**Why is it not on the X-Over area? Well, I wasn't aware of it when I first started this, which was when I was an amateur writer. You can tell.**

**Why don't you move it there? Because I'm lazy. Shaddup.**

**Also, as a warning, I'm not following the exact plot nor world of Final Fantasy XIII. Haven't played the game yet, but I'm just running in the dark with it. Since I'm not following story cannons, it should be no problem, right? Which is good, meaning spoil free.**

****

**Couple 7 - Part 1**

**A Hero's Storm**

A rough snowstorm bellowed on the land. Normally, this would warn people not to be out in this weather, but a soldier staggerly walked in it. This one strawberry-blonde soldier had just recently took out an entire horde of PSICOM. Normally, she did it with ease, but then they summoned their mechanical engineered monsters and now, she was lucky she managed to survive. Now, with tired blue eyes, she tried to walk to her home, which was another six hours walk without transportation and if that wasn't enough, a snowstorm really slowed her pace. She was freezing in this subzero weather. Her lips were blue, her skin was pale, and her usual strawberry-blonde hair was now turning into a stiff frosted blue color. Her blue eyes took on a lighter color due to the cold.

"Almost there...maybe, I should rest for a while..." She muttered to herself finding shelter inside a cave that didn't block much of the cold air, in fact, it was colder inside then outside. "Just rest my eyes and..." She mumbled until she lost conscience, snoring quietly.

Sleeping in a cold cave is like suicide. Especially with wounds that still threatened your life if not treated. Luckily for our heroine, another hero arrived from deep within the cave. Wearing a green cape, the warrior covered the heroine with it and picked her up before descending into the cave again.

**Twelve Hours Later**

With a silent groan, our heroine opened her eyes in a silent gaze. She slowly sat up and observed her surroundings. The cave was brightly lit with a huge fire in the middle and sets of candles along the walls inside the cave. There was culinaries around, including a pot, pan, a wooden fork and knife. She noted that someone was living here. Hearing cluttering nearby, she looked towards it and realized she was almost naked. She still had her shorts on, but her shirt was replaced by bandages. Wrapped nicely around her, allowing free movement, yet kept her wounds nice and clean, and covering her dignity.

Wrapping herself around more comfortably she observed her somewhat rescuer. He was garbed in green, wearing a tunic and tan slacks. They were dirty and ripped, so she suspected he was living in this cave for a while, but how did he survive? The snow was too deep for hunting, he looked like he has no money, and no food laid around in storage. Topping it off, he did look hungry.

But looking passed all this, she kept her calm, "Who are you?" She asked, but her rescuer remained silent, findling with something. After a while of silence, she removed the blanket and stood up, "I asked you a question" She demanded, still holding the blanket in front of her.

The man finally turned around, but not locking eyes with her. Instead, he kept them on a very unique weapon. Her eyes widen and held out her arm in a threatening manner, "Give it back" She asked. No one in this world really knew how to work the gunblade. Her Blazefire Saber was currently in Sword Mode and the man examined it, holding it left and right, looking every single spot in a curious manner. "I said give it back. A man of your caliber wouldn't really know how to work it" She demanded, adding a reason why he shouldn't touch it.

"Actually..." The man started, "Move the handle down, press this button..." He muttered, moving the handle down and pressing a button. As he done that, the area between the handle and the blade opened up and flipped, making it longer. As it done that, the blade retreated itself into the weapon. "...And you got a shooter" The man finished, holding it in front aiming. Seeing three cans in front of him, he pulled the trigger three times, shooting down the cans with precisive aiming. "I'd say I know how it works" He replied, still not looking at her. He turned his back on her again and turned the weapon back into Sword Mode.

The woman remained an emotionless state, but inside her mind, she was somewhat impressed. "Who are you?" She asked, still keeping the blanket in front of her.

"Sorry for my rude manners. My name is Link. I'm from the land of Hyrule. How I got here, I have no idea." He spoke in a proper tone. "What's yours?" He added, still findling with her weapon.

"My friends call me Lightning" She spoke in a quick unemotionless tone. _"Link? Land of Hyrule? What the hell is he talking about?" _She thoughted to herself.

"But that's not your real name?" The man, now known as Link, pointed out.

Lightning scoffed, looking away. "My real name is not of any concern of yours" She snapped quietly.

Link only shrugged, "If you say so" He muttered. He switched the gunblade back into Gun Mode and inspected it further.

Lightning quickly looked at him, "What are you doing?" She finally asked.

"Just getting further inspections, and I think I have it" He answered, putting down the weapon and went to another table.

Lightning looked curiously as he left, "Inspections for what?" She asked, hiding her curious tone.

Link held up another weapon, having a straight silver blade, as well as a handle with ancient Hylian markings, saying 'Hero's Mark'. The handle itself was blue and the area between the blade and the handle was grey. At the end of the handle was a keychain with a medallion consisting of three triangles making a bigger one. "To make a weapon like yours" He answered, switching it into Gun Mode.

Lightning's emotions betrayed her as her face showed she was suprised, "How did you make a weapon like that?" She asked, walking towards hers.

"Simple. I inspected yours." He answered bluntly, aiming the gun around.

"You inspected it?"

"That's what I said" He replied, switching his weapon back into Sword Mode.

"How?"

"Just a little talent I have. I'm very intuitive when it comes to new things. I inspect for a while, I see how it works, and I'm able to construct one myself." He explained step-by-step.

Lightning only tilted her head. "How did you build it exactly?" She asked.

"We're under those Iron Horses. Pieces and parts are easy to find around here." He answered, referring the trains as Iron Horses.

_"Iron Horses. He must mean trains. I can hitch a ride and get home quickly. The others are probably worried...but, who is he exactly?" _She thoughted to herself. Here she took notice that he never once looked at her. "Not that I care or anything, but why won't you look at me?" She asked in a curious tone.

Link only shrugged, "A warrior doesn't really look at a lady whose not properly dressed" He answered.

Lightning only looked down to her side, hiding her embarrassment under her serious demeanor.

"Your clothes are at the side. I've took the liberty to fix the cuts, so you don't have to worry about fixing them." He pointed out walking to the door of the cave.

Lightning watched as he exitted the cave. After a few seconds, she dropped his blanket, which she guessed was his cape, and moved to her clothes, which were hanging neatly on a stand. "A properly mannered warrior, I suppose." She muttered quietly and proceeded to dress herself.

**After quickly dressing herself.**

Lightning straightened her buckle on her shoulder as she walked to where Link is, who was leaning on the side with his arms crossed, while watching outside. Lightning looked at his left hand which had the Triforce. "You have the I'Cie Brand as well?" She asked, staring at his hand.

Link looked at her curiously, "I'Cie Brand?" He asked, tilting his head.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked, staring with matching eyes.

Link only looked clueless.

"You seriously don't know?"

"..."

Sighing, Lightning rolled her eyes. "An I'Cie is a person chosen by a Fal'Cie to do a type of focus. Should they fail, they'll be crystalized or something. Me and my friends are hunted relentlessly. A I'Cie has a mark somewhere on their body, marking their brand" She explained as much as she can.

"A mark on a body" Link tried confirming what he heard.

"Yes" Lightning nodded.

"Like the mark on your left breast" Link responded calmly, unaware of what he said.

Lightning quickly glared at him with daggers.

Link quickly saw this and straightened himself, "I did undress you to clean your wounds. It was clear as day, but believe me, I did nothing else, heh." Link quickly defended himself.

Lightning would've cut him down if she wasn't curious. _"Damn these emotions. I could've just killed him when I saw him findling with my weapon" _She thoughted to herself. Thinking a while, she nodded. "Come on" She replied, walking in the opening.

Link looked at her curiously, "Where?" He asked, following behind.

"Since you inspected AND made your own weapon almost like mine. I want to see if your able to use one" She answered, grabbing her Blazefire Saber and going in her stance.

Link smiled innocently and grabbed his own, going into his original stance, minus the shield.

"And only Sword Mode. We can avoid fatal injuries like a bullet in a brain" She added.

While staring at each other, they launched at each other and began their dual.

****

**Sorry if you were expecting a fight, but I plan it for the next chapter.**

**I'm not sure where this takes place or how Link got there for that matter. Hell, I'm not even sure if I got Lightning perfectly.**

**I actually have a little storyline planned for this, which will start here, mind you.**

**This story also serves another purpose on Link's Intuitive Skills. If your not sure what Intuitive means, it basically means knowing how things work right away. I mean, Link immediately knows how to work the items he finds in dungeons, like the Clawshot, or Dominion Rod for that matter.**

**Also, I looked online and learned that Lightning's I'Cie mark is on her left breast. Thus, marking that Link can sometimes be too curious. Looking at the same article of I'Cie Brands, I learned that the Brands appear anywhere on the persons body and in any form. Thus, I decided to use Link's Triforce Mark as a mistakeen I'Cie Brand, but works similiar.**

**I wanted to include a flashback scene while Lightning was unconscience, but reading too much of Final Fantasy XIII would've mean that I spoiled it for myself, thus marking that I don't know where exactly I'm writing.**

**Lastly, I originally wanted to call the story "Ride the Lightning" but decided against it for obvious reasons.**

**XRahkZorzX.**** Hope this satisfies you. Hope I didn't "ruin" Lightning.**

**Review please.**


	11. Heaven Chosen Warriors 1 LinkxSophitia

**Alright, I'm going to pop in two more stories with Link in it. This makes Link having the most couples so far; with Lyn, Lightning, place the two I'll add. My good friend; DarkLordLink requested this RIGHT after my last update, so that's...months ago? After looking at several pictures that people with the right mind to draw crossover couples on Deviantart, I've finally become motivated to write up a storm...although I'll probably only write one or two stories/chapters before I piffer out again.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this DarkLordLink. Apparently, my previous one was not good enough for you. XD**

**Couple 8.  
Heaven Chosen Warriors**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

So here's our Hylian Hero, stuck in whatever the damn goddess' decided to toss him in. First it was a world full of fighting, then a world where the moon apparently had a face, a world ruled by two hands, now here he is. Speaking of which, he wasn't even sure what exactly he is. Sure he's Hylian, who had the title Hero of Time. Now that he thought of it, he didn't exactly remember all those previous events, maybe he inherited the memories of previous Heroes? All that he was sure he knew was that he saved his world from Twilight. After that, the goddess' decided to send him on another trip without rest. After that, he began to call them damn goddess' because he was close to believing that they are having fun tormenting him with adventure. Not that he mind though, after dealing with gigantic evil plants, a twisted rock tribe, a giant eel, not to mention a freakin dragon, farmwork seemed boring now. So he decided to play his goddess' game.

If only he knew where he was.

"You couldn't even give me a map?" He shouted towards the skies in frusteration. "Not even in a town?" He was currently lost inside a forest. He was pretty sure he was walking in circles, he remembered seeing that bunny hedge with razor teeth more than once. At least he didn't encounter any jelly-filled monsters. Instead he was encountered with several lizard-like beings with chicken bones. He dispatched them easily. He then heard a snap, so he drew his broadsword **(AN: Damn Goddess' couldn't even give the Master Sword back to him)** and slowly flexed himself to counter any possible attack.

***Earlier***

"Okay Cassandra. Let's rest up here for tonight." A woman asked, tying a rope around a tree tightly.

"But Sophitia. Can't you untie me first?" Cassandra asked, her hands were tightly binded with each other and was being pulled by a string which Sophitia tied around the tree.

Sophitia shook her head and sat down, attempting a fire, "Sorry. Can't risk you running off again." She answered and then both heard something yelling.

"Who was that?" Cassandra asked, looking towards the source of the noise.

Sophitia dropped the flint and stone and stood up, drawing her weapons, "I don't know, I'll go check it out. Start the fire." She then walked off.

Cassandra looked at the flint and stone, then towards her hands, "It be easier if my arms were untied!" She shouted towards her sister.

Unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears.

So the older sister snuck towards the sound, being as silent as possible...and purposely ignoring her sister's pleas. She planted her back against the tree and looked around it slowly.

There she saw a puzzling sight, a man with pointy ears. Curious, she decided to take a step closer to confirm what she saw, unfortunately, she stepped on a twig and now we are where we were.

Now Link slowly walked towards where he heard the snap and looked across it. Seemingly unaware of the warrior hiding behind the tree. "Must have been an animal..." He replied to himself and turned back towards the trail.

Now Sophitia scootched away a bit as Link came closer to prevent detection. When he went away, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked towards the other way.

Then she felt a hand grab her and pull her out of her hiding spot, which was in fact Link who pulled her out and slammed her against the tree with his blade at her throat. "Smelled you when the twig snapped." He said in cold words.

Sophitia breathed hard to catch her breath from the sudden attack, then she heard his words, "Well, I've been meaning to clean myself at the next town." She admitted quietly.

"You smell like strawberries" Link added.

"Excuse me?" Sophitia asked bewildered.

Link ignored her question and studied her eyes, "Your a warrior chosen by the gods." He guessed.

"How did you know?" Sophitia asked, shifting every now and then.

Link scoffed, "Call it similiar intuition." He answered. He then looked at her attire, which consisted of nearly transparent clothing, making it difficult to progress through rainfall, "You don't dress the part." He added.

"It allows me full movement." She simply answered.

"I'm sure it does, but what would you do if an arrow was heading your way, aiming towards your chest where the heart is located?" He kept speaking in a calm tone.

Sophitia shifted a little to get a more comfortable position, "Well, using speed. I could dodge...or..." She cut off and finished by lifting her knee and struck right in the groin.

Immediately, Link stepped back with a loud groan, "Worm!" He shouted as he began to recover from the pain. Normally he never called a woman a name, but after that blow, he felt it was necessary.

Sophitia staggered forward from his grip with a few coughs. Eventually she shook her head and regained her surroundings. She then drew her own sword and shield, preparing for an attack.

Link was only armed with a sword, having left his shield at home and couldn't retrieve it due to short notice traveling.

He then sprinted forward with a thrust, causing Sophitia to lean sideways and caused him to stab the tree instead. Using this as an advantage, she swung her sword at his direction, hoping to get him to let go of his sword. Suprisingly, she did. Link loosened his grip and spun down letting go of his sword on the process. Sophitia then swung her sword down, where Link ducked under his sword which blocked the blow. Link then sprinted forward, held his right arm in front and swung at her. Sophitia raised her shield to block his blow, but Link then pushed his arm to make her stagger back. In quick precision, Link grabbed his sword with his left hand and pulled it free without problems. He then swung at her unguarded body, seeing the only way to dodge the attack was to fall back. Falling onto her back, Sophitia looked up and saw that the man jumped into the air and stabbed near her neck. She couldn't get up because Link planted his full weight on her.

"Not exactly a compentant fighter, are you?" Link asked, leaning on his sword and placed his other hand on her neck again.

Sophitia struggled under his weight, but to no avail so she submitted, "I was only a baker when I was chosen." She claimed.

"I was only a farmboy when they chose me" Link countered.

"Well, farmboys are more prone to combat, so that doesn't count." Sophitia replied stubbornly. She took deep breaths beneath his grasp, she then noticed the time passing with silence, "So what now?" She asked curiously.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Well, aren't you going to explore me?" She asked without dignity.

Link then lowered his eyebrows, "Where did you get that idea?" He asked a bit disturb.

"Well, I did submit under you."

"And that automatically makes me want to explore you?"

"Many guys I've faced in battle claimed that. They usually lose because they don't focus on the fight." Sophitia explained, possibly hinting she hit her head somewhere on her journey.

"I wonder why" Link muttered sarcastically, "Actually, I was just waiting for you to pass out, so I can search you for anything vaulable." He added, still tightening his grip.

Getting the wrong idea, Sophitia looked to her side, "Sorry, I have two children already." She replied in a sorry tone.

Link then somehow gave a deeper frown, "You hit your head somewhere or did you always act like this?" He asked a general question.

"Well, I did managed to defeat a great evil when some sort of energy smacked me in the face." She answered honestly.

Link kept silent for a while, "You sure..." He started out.

Unfortunately for him, he was smacked behind with a shield with a noticable clang. Trying to keep conscienceness, but to no avail, he fell over to the side with his eyes closed.

Sophitia looked at who smacked him and saw it was Cassandra who had a smirk on her face as she held her shield with both hands.

Unfortunately for her, Sophitia quickly frowned, "Who said you can free yourself?" She asked in a serious tone, "Back to the ropes!" She pointed back to their camp sight.

Cassandra immediately looked at her with disbelief, "But I just saved you..." She muttered in a quiet tone.

"I won't repeat myself." Sophitia replied with the same tone.

Not wanting to disobey her sister, Cassandra lowered her head and slowly walked to their camp sight. With her away, Sophitia then turned her attention to her newly acquired pet...friend. She kneeled down and stroked his ears which she was curious about throughout the short battle they had.

"Who are you?" She asked herself, still stroking his ears.

**XoXoX**

**Finally finished another request which I believe was requested...about almost a year ago? Anyways, here is the finished story of two warriors chosen by the heavens. Link and Sophitia.**

**I'm aware that I may have gotten Sophitia a **_**bit **_**(Please note the italics) off character. But I somehow managed to tackle this pairing with a humorous approach.**

**DarkLordLink, this is for you. Hope you enjoyed!**

**And Review please.**


	12. Purifying of the Darkness 1 CloudxAqua

**I haven't touch this in a while, then again it's not entirely my fault as my laptop had this crazy idea of getting itself eaten by a whale. Tell more on that story later on. My sister is currently home for the holidays and brought her laptop with her, so I figured I should write up a couple of stories until she leave. Although I asked for one for Christmas and if that fails, I can buy one (maybe) off my cousin.**

**Anyways, I'm sticking a short quickie of a new couple in here, so read and enjoy.**

**Chapter ? Couple ?**

**Purifying of the Darkness**

"Been walking for years..." A young woman muttered to herself lazily within a cavern without a light. With hair blue as the ocean and eyes the color of the sky, she observed her surroundings again. Within her hand laid a strangely shaped sword, although her grip loose and shaky, she didn't let go of it. Giving another heavy sigh, she continued her trek within the darkness.

Taking a few steps, the cavern started to shake and three giant creatures, having a heart shaped hole within their chests emerged from the darkness. Meeting up with someone earlier, she learned that these creatures were dubbed Heartless, creatures of darkness.

Physically and mentally, she was tired from walking for years without seeing a single soul, she lowered her head. Not expecting another miracle to save her like last time, she gave a heavy sigh and fell to her knees.

However, like last time, another miracle came through a shinying light appearing just a few feet in front of her. From the sudden light, she shielded her eyes and the Heartless gave a shriek at the disturbance.

Within the light, a physical form began to manifest itself. Already the shape of man, he descended onto the ground on his knees. Although appearing in a ball of light, his clothes manifested as clothing as dark as night. His blonde hair then shaped up to be unusually spiky and finally his skin settled in. Opening his eyes that were glowing blue, he slowly lifted his head and saw the three creatures. He then raised his right arm, clenching his hand and a large blade appeared within it.

Seeing a new threat, the Heartless then focused on him. Without hesitation, the man sprinted towards the Heartless. One Heartless rose its hand and swiped towards him. Seeing the attack, the man stopped suddenly and rolled towards the side and evaded the attack. Countering, he jumped onto the hand and plunged his blade into it. Shrieking in pain, the Heartless rose its hand, although the man stayed on it. After gaining stability, the man then started to push the blade and ran along side the arm and towards the head, leaving behind a dark mist. Upon reaching the head, the man then pulled his blade forward and slashed it out. Upon defeat, the creature disappeared in a dark mist.

The next Heartless then swiped its claw at the man who was still in midair. He then rose his blade in deflected the blow, knocking him back towards the walls. Flipping to the side, he jumped towards the Heartless and rose his blade, pointing towards the creature. Upon getting closer, he thrusted towards the creature, adding an extra boost due to the weight of the blade. Making contact with the head, the blade buried itself within. Quickly pulling it out, the man leapt up and crashed his blade down towards the creature, cleaving through it. He then landed on the ground with his blade buried deep within the earth, looking up to see the Heartless dissipate in darkness.

The last Heartless still some distance away, rose both its arms and conjured up a shadow ball and threw it towards him. Seeing this, the girl decided to help by running in front of the man and rose her arm in front, conjuring a barrier which deflected the shadow ball. The man then rolled to the side and rose his blade up, twirling it behind him. As he did that, rocks rose above him. He then stabbed his blade down, causing the rocks to launch towards the creature, bombarding the creature, causing a small explosion. When it ended, there was nothing but darkness fading away.

Seeing the threat gone, both parties shook their wrists and caused their weapons to disappear.

The girl then looked at the man, memorizing his features. "Where did you come from?" She asked.

Curious, the man looked towards her and tilted his head to the side.

"My name is Aqua, I've been in this place for years, I believe." She introduced herself. She felt both happy and sad. Happy that someone else was there, and sad that someone else was there. "Are you trapped here too?" She added another question. Seeing that the man remained quiet, she tilted her head, "Do you have a name?" She asked.

After a few seconds of being quiet, he muttered "Cloud."

"Hmm?" She wondered, not quite hearing the man.

"My name is Cloud." He spoke a little louder.

"Oh." She called out, raising a hand to her mouth, "Where did you come from?" she repeated her question.

The man then looked away, "I'm not sure." He answered quietly.

"Your not sure?" Aqua repeated the line, "Then tell me Cloud, what do you remember last?" She continued to ask.

"Sephiroth." Cloud replied in a more aggressive tone, "I was fighting him when he dragged me into the darkness." He explained quickly.

Aqua then looked up where he appeared, "You were dragged into the darkness? How did you survive?" She asked in astonishment.

Cloud then looked down, trying to remember what happened, "My friend lended me her light." He recalled. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be standing here." He added.

"Who is Seph..." Aqua again asked, before cutting herself off, "Sorry, I'm talking too much. I just been here for what appeared to be years." She apologized and seated herself on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Following action, Cloud went down on his knees, "Who have you left behind?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You say you've been down here for years. Who have you left behind?" He repeated himself.

"I sacrificed myself to save my friend. I hope he's doing alright." She replied to herself, unaware of what her sacrificing did. "I also left another within a castle, hoping to find a way to restore him." She added quietly, "And Zack Fair..."

Upon hearing that name, Cloud quickly tensed up, "You know Zack?" He asked, moving himself up.

Astonished by the sudden flair, she moved back, "Not really. I just met him at a tournament." She answered. Thinking a while, she then gave a little smile, "He asked me for a date." She added, quite surprised that she managed to remember it. "Wonder how he's doing now?" She wondered to herself.

Upon hearing that, Cloud immediately sat back, "I'm sorry to say that he died." He muttered quietly.

Hearing that, Aqua's smile immediately lowered, "Died? What happened?" She asked.

"We were ambushed..."

"We?"

"We both joined SOLDIER...or at least he did. I'm just a shadow of him." He answered honestly.

Knowing the loss of friends, she looked towards him, "You look like a physical embodiment to me." She replied, hoping to encourage him.

"If you knew what happened, you would know." He replied, getting onto his feet. "But thanks for trying." He added.

Getting on her feet as well, she stretched her legs, "I know how its like to lose someone dear." She revealed and gave another little smile, "I'd say I wouldn't be too far off." She added and took a few steps forward. She then turned around, "Want to stick together until we find a way out?" She offered.

He would've said no to avoid being a burden, but he figured he wouldn't do so good either while alone, "Well, your no volleyball." He replied oddly.

"Volleyball?" She asked curiously.

Cloud then looked away, "You know, all alone, no one to talk to so you resort to a volleyball or something..." He tried to explain until Aqua gave another curious gaze, "Never mind." He quickly cutted himself off. He then rose his hand in front, letting her lead.

Giving another smile, Aqua walked in front, hoping to find a way out.

**Like I said, a short quickie. Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Cloud from Final Fantasy VII.**

**I'll admit, despite my knowledge of Final Fantasy VII, I still do not know much of the original story and how it started. In more explainable terms, it means that I only played Dirge of Cerberus, watched Advent Children, and took sneak peeks at simple non-spoiler things. I haven't played the game itself.**

**Anyways, read and review and wait for another chapter of a previous couple.**


	13. A Hero's Storm 2

**Alright, here's a continuing of A Hero's Storm. Now I just played Final Fantasy XIII along with its sequel, so now I know where's where and everything. Now my only problem is how to make it fit within it. For all I know, there's only ice at the beginning of the game and already claimed that the others are hiding out at a home, presumably Hope's. I'm just going to wing it for now and throw in anything I can.**

**A quick note: This Link will have traces of Ocarina of Time, such as him know the three spells in there. He will also have traces of Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess. He also has the ability to learn magics and skills at a quick rate as well as the ability to build anything out of anything.**

**Now, here's the second chapter.**

**A Hero's Storm**

Lightning skidded along the snow after blocking a fierce blow from Link. She could see he fought for a long time, seeing how he barely made any immature threats and focused on her style. At the beginning of the fight, Link only evaded and block which she assumed was him analyzing her attacks and speed. Now, he was attacking himself, which took her by surprise and forced her on the defense. While he was defending, she noticed that he mainly evaded and countered and rarely blocked, there she assumed he was used to fighting with a shield, so she figured she had an advantage there.

However, Link pulled off another surprise by matching her own speed easily and mimicked some of her own attacks. He came sliding in while spinning, which she managed to block but knocked her back a couple of feet. He then came rushing in with a slash at the torso which Lightning stepped back to dodge and slashed her own sword downward. Link faced his back towards her and bended back, holding his sword above, blocking the strike. Lightning then placed her other hand on her sword and pushed downwards, hoping to knock him on the ground. Link placed his other hand on the ground and tightened himself to endure the push. He then stabbed his sword towards the ground, causing Lightning to stumble forward. Using his sword as support, he flipped backwards, kicking her across the face making her stumble backwards now. He then turned towards her, ready for retaliation.

_"No way in hell I'm losing to this guy"_ She thought quietly to herself and began to think a tatic. She then realized that she said no guns, but that doesn't mean she can't use magic. She then twirled her gunblade, which Link tilted his head to the side. She then swung her free arm three times, causing three seperate fireballs to trail towards him. Seeing this, Link then swung his free hand once, facing his back towards her again, but this time a green light appear from his feet and he disappeared from view, causing the fireballs to trail off. Once again surprised, she looked around to see where he went. She then looked up in instinct and there she saw him slashing his blade down towards her causing her to jump back to dodge the blow. Landing on the ground, Link swung his sword at her, which she held her sword out and blocked the attack. She then swung her free hand back and thrusted towards him, this time causing wind to throw him off.

Skidding back a couple of feet, flipping backwards to stop, Link then wondered what other magic she had in store. Again she swung her hand, this time causing a huge amount of thunder to crash down towards him. Throwing his arms in front, he then rose his sword up, attracting the thunder to his blade while at the same time shining. Seeing this, Lighting braced herself for another attack from him. Heeding her thoughts, Link slashed his sword towards her, causing the air itself to sharpen into a blade coated in electricitiy. Lightning rolled out of the way, dodging the attack and looked where Link was, only to see him gone again. Turning backwards, she saw him swing his sword at her again, which she barely managed to block. Link then twisted his sword and swung it aside, taking advantage of her weak block and caused her to lose her grip on her weapon, flying out of arms reach.

Link then spun and kicked her in the ribs, causing her to fall onto her back. Before she caught her breath, she saw him in midair leap, swinging towards her. With a barely audible gasp, the blade stopped right at her right collarbone. Pressing his weight against her, Link moved his sword to the other collarbone, "Looks like I win." He remarked.

Getting off her, Link swung his sword, causing it to shift away and placed it on a pouch on his back. He then walked towards her sword, while she got back onto her feet. "I can tell that I caught you by surprise." He replied as he picked up her sword.

Lightning then crossed her arms, "Wasn't really expecting someone that isn't a L'Cie to use magic." She pointed out.

Link picked up her sword and started to walk towards her, "Magic is common where I'm from. A land governed by only three Goddess. Even a simple farm boy can learn magic there. Although our magic is limited, only having three basic ones." He explained a bit of his land.

"Three Goddess'." Lightning muttered, still having her arms crossed, "Which one do you serve under?" She asked out of curiosity.

Still inspecting her weapon, he began to wonder, "I'm not sure I serve under any of them, although I would say I serve Nayru, the Goddess of Time." He answered half-heartingly. He then flipped her gunblade in reverse-grip handing it over.

"Time?" She remarked, grabbing her sword, "Do you travel through time or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"In a way." He answered. "Although I no longer have it, I used to have a sword that allowed me to travel back and forth in time." He added to his story.

Lightning crossed her arms again, _"Great. Now I'm fighting fairytales." _She thought in disbelief, _"Next thing you know, I'm going to disappear from view and serve under time as well." _She added sarcastically to her train of thoughts.

"You don't believe me?" Link asked, reading her body language.

Lightning then scoffed towards him, "Honestly put, I'm not sure what to believe. Although your ears are a sign that your something." She answered, looing at his pointed ears.

"Want to touch them?" Link suddenly asked.

Lightning tilted her head curiously, "What?"

"My ears." Link repeated, pointing towards his ears, "Usually in most of my journies to other worlds, many woman I meet wants to touch them." He revealed, crossing his arms. "Got annoying at first, but then I got used to it...usually using it as a sign I'm friendly." He added to his history.

"Just like a dog." Lightning remarked.

"..." Link mumbled quietly, "Never mind."

Lightning just remained with her arms crossed.

"You waiting for something?" He asked, noticing on how long she remained. Lightning only looked at him curiously. Link then cleared his throat, "You strike me as the type of woman who would leave as fast as your namesake. Our encounter in the cave earlier told me that you would not hesitate to strike me down if it weren't for me having you in a vunerable position." He explained, pointing out how he saw her as, "So it is questioning to me on how a woman like you would remain here doing nothing." He added, crossing his arms.

Lightning then scoffed again, "Look, it's just that I'm..."

"Worried about me?" Link intervened, "You don't strike me as that either." He added to how he saw her.

"How long were you here?" Lightning asked.

Link then wondered, "I'd say a month." He answered, "It was easier at first, then this snowstorm comes and now its harder to hunt for food." He explained.

"No food means you'll get hungry." Lightning pointed out.

Link then remembered something, "Ah, right. I sort of took some biscuits I found on your person while your were unconscience. Hope you don't mind." He smiled innocently.

Lightning immediately felt around herself to realize that she was missing the biscuits she stored earlier.

"Seeing as your worried about my being person for some reason you probably don't even know, why don't I come with you?" He offered.

"Fine, but only until I can reach the others, your free to leave then." Lightning admitted, pointing a finger. "But don't get any ideas, I'm only helping you because you helped me." She added, then started to walked ahead.

"Reasonable enough." Link replied, following her.

The walk was quiet, which wouldn't be too surprising, given the nature of the two. However, the crickets chirping was getting surprisingly annoying to Lightning, so she began to think of starting a conversation.

"You don't talk much." She pointed out. It was a start.

"Neither do you." Link countered.

She was then at a loss of words.

Seeing this, Link let out a little smile, "I often travel alone in my journies." He pointed out, "But sometimes I'm accompanied by others." He added.

"Others who would turn out to be woman who wants to pet your eats?" Lightning asked, tilting her head.

Link gave a little laugh, "Many are surprise to find...an elf in their world." He pointed out.

"Your not an elf?" She asked, noticing his hesitation at using elf.

"Let's not get started on that." Link requested.

Lightning just gave a little smile at that remark, before frowning in realization that she smiled.

Link then began getting curious about something, "Your magic..." He called out, "How does it work?" He asked.

"What was that?" She asked.

"When you shoot fire from your hands, how does it feel?" He asked, looking over his hand.

Lightning then stopped in her tracks, "Now that I think about it, I don't really know." She answered, looking at her hand too, "But now that I do, I guess I could say it feels like heat, warming up in your wrist. Just by willing it, you can channel it to your hand, the warm feeling washes over it and you have your fireball." She pointed out, "That's as much detail I can possibly put it." She explained as much as she could.

Link then closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating.

"What are you doing?" Lightning asked, then he raised his other hand pointing out to remain quiet.

Link then open his eyes and flicked his hand open, causing a fireball to emerge in his palm.

Lightning then widened her eyes surprised, "H-how did you do that?" She asked.

"You know that skill I said I had?" Link pointed out, closing his hand and put out the fire, "Apparently it works on your magics too." He revealed.

"You ask me how it feels and you learn it seconds later?" Lightning pointed out, "That's..."

"Incredible?" Link guessed, "Truth be told, I was thinking about the fireball ever since our spar, it usually takes me a couple of hours to understand it." He further explained his ability. "Probably days for more advance ones, not to mention I already have a fire spell under my sleeve." He pointed out and continued to walk.

Lightning continued to study him, _"What is with this guy? First he makes his own gunblade, now he can learn our magics?"_ Lightning asked herself, _"He's not even a L'Cie. How can he do things like that?"_ She continued within her train of thought.

"Well? I don't know where I'm going, your leading me." He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Right..." She muttered to herself quietly.

**Here's part 2 of a Hero's Storm. Not quite what I was expecting, but I don't have much choice or time with this laptop I'm currently using. As such, you probably won't hear from me for hopefully another month.**

**Anyways, here's the highlights. Link's ability to learn other skills works on magic too and could potentially learn the more powerful ones the main party can't. (Ultima, I'm looking at you.) He's also going to have another unique skill that'll make him stand out more, but more of that on the next chapter.**

**Anyways, please Review.**


	14. Heaven Chosen Warriors 2

**The second chapter to Heaven Chosen Warriors. My absence since now is explainable that my old laptop got eaten by a whale (long story) and the previous laptop I used was my sisters...now I have a brand new laptop to write on, so yay!**

**On another note, I decided to remove the whole 1-3 chapter story limit. It'll give me more freedom to write. My writing may have gotten a bit sloppy during my absence so feel free to point those out.**

**Also note that this couple is not to be taken seriously. ^_^**

**Onwards!**

**Couple 8 Chapter 2  
Heaven Chosen Warriors.**

**XoXoX**

Link couldn't believe himself. He had defeated several monsters; some of unspeakable terror, some bent on world destruction or domination. Yet, here he is tied to a rope, being dragged around by a woman whose head had been hit way too many times, all because her stupidity caught him with his guard down. To add salt to the wound, the one who struck him was tied on a seperate rope complaining and whining on why she should get this slave treatment.

He only hoped he'd have some way out of this predicament.

**Moments later**

Okay, so he hoped for a way out of this. He had hoped his goddess's would hear him. And eventually, they did. What did they do? A sudden rainstorm occured across this land. "Well, death of pneumonia isn't too bad a way out..." He muttered quietly.

"Sophitia! The elf is muttering strange words again." Her sister called out. "Plus, I'm getting wet, when can we stop to find shelter?" She asked, noting that she was soaking wet.

The sister in question however, let out her hand and looked up, "Huh, It's rainiing. I didn't notice." Sophitia replied in disbelief.

Link then tripped over a rock, "I can't believe this woman." Link called out, "I'd teleport out of here using Farore's Wind, but unfortunately, I am not that incarnation." He muttered in quiet words.

"He's doing it again." Cassandra called out again. "He keeps speaking as if he's not of this world." She added, pointing with both tied hands.

"Litteraly." Link muttered.

Sophitia then turned around. With white clothing and non-existence diginity, her entire body was available to see in the downpour. "Sorry, but the minute I let you go, your going to run away with my prize." Sophitia called off.

"You just added that to your reasons as to not let me go." Cassandra called out, "And put on some decent clothing at least." She suggested, but knowing her brain have shrunk somewhere along the world, there wasn't much of a chance she would take it to heart.

Link tripped on a rock again and decided to lay on the ground for a while.

Sophitia then tied both ropes on a tree. "We'll camp here for the night." Sophitia suggested and walked off, "I'm going to go look for some berries and fish." She replied, tossing a stone and a flint to Cassandra's feet, "Start the fire." She ordered, walking off.

Cassandra then looked at the stone, her wrists, then the sky, "It'd be a whole lot easier if it weren't raining!" She called out and sat besides the tree. "Ah, she's not going to listen to me." She replied in disdain.

Link took the moment to open his eyes and notice that after multiple uses, the stone had a rather sharp edge. He then grabbed the stone and laid on it, lifting his stomache a little.

"Good luck starting the fire." Cassandra muttered, attempting at getting dry.

Link just smiled as he found the sharp edge and began to rubbed his wrists on it.

**Moments later.**

Link finally grunted in satisfaction, "Finally!" He called out. "I'm free!" He added to his enthusiasm.

Cassandra then tooked the time to noticed that the stone was there, (something she forgot to think about) "Your free..." She called out amazed.

Link then began to sprint. He's finally free from the two blondes. However, as he passed by Cassandra, he tripped when the latter decided to grabbed his leg and hold it against her body. "Let go!" He called out.

"Not until you untie me!" She cried out.

Link continued to struggle to get free from this predicament, that is until he heard another clang and his vision began to blacken. "Oh, come on..." He cursed himself as he fell unconscience again.

Sophitia stood above him holding out her shield.

Cassandra only looked at her, "Is his presence here enough for me to get untied?" She asked, pleading.

"Well, seeing as you prevented him from escaping, I'd say so." Sophitia spoke out, which caused Cassandra to look hopeful, "But unfortunately, you did not start the fire, so no." She added immediately which was met with a groan of disappointment from the other blonde.

"Oh come on, how can I start the fire when it is pouring?" She cried out.

Sophitia then began to try, "Hmm, the logs are wet..."

"I imagine why?" Cassandra called out.

Sophitia then sat back and stared at the logs, "Why are the logs wet?" She muttered quietly.

"Oh, I don't know..." Cassandra called out, "Maybe it has something to do with the BIG BLACK CLOUDS IN THE SKY?" She added, suddenly shouting.

"At this rate, I'm going to have to go to that inn that is in town just behind that forest." She added, pointing her thumb to a building that was nearby.

"You seriously can't be this dumb." Cassandra muttered to herself in disbelief.

Sophitia then got up, "I'm going to get us a room. Bring the elf along." She replied, leaving the scene.

Cassandra then gave a deep sigh, "I don't know why I'm not escaping, but something tells me I ought to stay with my sister...maybe if I tell her that, she'll cut me free." She replied to herself before getting onto her feet and using her tied hands to drag Link along. "Gods, this guy weighs like a boulder." She muttered in disbelief.

**After a long drag towards the inn.**

Sophitia looked out the door to see Cassandra, in deep breath from the draggin, finally catching up. "Finally. Your lucky you woke no one up." She replied

"No one's...awake?" Cassandra muttered out of breath while at the same time puzzled.

"Yeah, this key was hanging on the wall over there." Sophitia pointed out, "I was waiting for someone to come along, but got tired of waiting and took the keys for us." She added.

"So we're stealing a night?" Cassandra pointed out.

"Normally I say 'why pay for a room when you can sleep outside?' but it's raining outside so we're taking a room." Sophitia replied, which gave Cassandra a glance from her, "I'll leave the money on the counter." She added defensively.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you..." She muttered to herself.

"So let's go to the room, freshen up, and get some rest." Sophitia replied, turning towards the hallway, "We'll leave first thing in the morning." She added and walked towards the rooms.

"Meaning, we'll only get a few hours of sleep before people see us." Cassandra pointed out and started dragging Link along.

**After a while in the room.**

So the girls were sleeping soundly. Cassandra gave her the offer and was no longer tied, although she was threatened to being tied again if she ran away. The room was small, only allowing two small beds, so naturally the girls were sleeping on the bed. Link, however was placed on the floor with the rope tied on Sophitia's bed. On a rug to boot. He opened his eyes as he become uncomfortable on the hard floor.

While still dazed, he was confused of his whereabouts. He sat up and tugged at his wrists to realize that he was still tied. "Dumb blondes..." He muttered to himself as he shook his head to gain a clear visual of his surroundings. He noted that the room was small and that the two beds were placed aside each other, as well as seeing no personal belongings around, so he figured they were in an inn.

He continued to tug at his wrists to no avail until he noticed his sword under Sophitia's sword and shield. They were on the other side, meaning he can't get to it without climbing over the bed and possibly waking her. He then looked out the window and saw that the sun would be rising soon.

"I have to hurry..." He muttered and tried leaning over. Just then his knee touched the bed, making a little groan from the bed.

At that moment, Sophitia quickly flung her limbs, in which her knee smacked Link's groin, while her elbow hit him in the face. The combination of the blows caused Link to fall flat onto the floor, "Who's there?" She shouted, looking around frantically. Seeing no one, she would have gone back to bed, but until she saw the sun starting to rise.

Cassandra, waking up from the noise, sat up groggily, "Sophitia, what's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Sophitia was still unsure of what creaked her bed, "Not sure." She stated and stood up, "But we should leave now." She added and poked Link in the ribs, "Hey! Time for you to wake up." She called out, in which Link only let out a painful groan.

**Back on the trail**

So they had to convince that they haven't stole anything from the inn or any other occupants. Sophitia terribly lied, and now they were banished onto the trails without stocking up.

Link finally getting fed up, started to rant, "Is it really necessarily to keep me tied up?" He asked, in which Sophitia chose to ignore, "I'm new to this land, so it's not like I know where I'm going." He continued speaking.

Sophitia then started paying attention, "If you hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have you knocked out and you wouldn't be here." She pointed out.

"I only done it out of defense." Link countered.

"A few spoken words could have cleared up that misunderstanding." Sophitia added.

"I would have spoken if your sister hadn't attacked me." Link countered again.

"So, it's Cassandra's fault." Sophitia stubbly added.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Cassandra raised her arms in front of her in defense.

"Alright, I travel with you. But will you please untie me?" Link finally gave in, holding out his wrists.

Sophitia then placed a finger on her chin, "What do you have to offer me?" She asked in an almost sinister voice.

Link then lowered his head and sighed, "Seeing as your a terrible liar, which casted us out here with no food, I'll go hunt for game." He offered.

"I'm not in the mood for electronics." Sophitia pointed out. In which Link and Cassandra looked at each other confusingly, then back at her, "Oh, you mean that kind of game." She then replied. "I'm not sure..." She muttered quietly.

Link then sighed, "I'll let you stroke my ears before you sleep." He replied quickly.

"Done!" Sophitia shouted enthusiastically, cutting his wrists free.

Link then rubbed his wrists, flexing his fingers, and rotating his hands. In which each action gave a noticable crack. "So I'll hunt for game, while someone starts the fire." He pointed out.

"It's Cassandra's job to start the fires." Sophitia pointed out.

Cassandra then looked at her in disbelief, "It was never my job!" She quickly countered.

Sophitia then held out the stone and flint, "Seeing as it's not raining and your no longer tied, I see no problem of you starting it." She pointed out, using logic that would make most trolls ashamed.

"I hate you." Cassandra replied childishly while grabbing the stone and flint.

"Yeah, I love you too." Sophitia replied and pushed Link ahead, "I'll accompany you." She offered, leading him towards the forest.

"...stupidsophitiathinkingshecanuseherblondehairto manipulatementodoherbiddingandleavingmeinthedust.. ." Cassandra muttered to herself quickly as she already gathered a few surprisingly dry firewood and striking the stone onto the flint.

**XoXoX**

**And there's the second part of Heaven Chosen Warriors...I really don't have much of a plot to follow and using this mainly for comedy. BUT! Don't worry, sooner or later something will strike me in the head and hopefully I'll remember it and give this story an actual plot. Also note that Sophitia was purposely running off fanservice in this chapter.**

**The needed to explain plot being as Why is Link here? Who is he after? What does he need? How did he get here? (Although due to my other stories, characters apparently get to other worlds by bright lights.) When is the author going to update next? And all that dilly dally.**

**So stick around for a few more weeks and maybe I'll have either a new couple, a sudden chapter continuation of previous stories, or the more famous chapter of a Hero's Storm.**

**Seriously, for a couple that is unexpected, you guys are seemingly accepting it.**

**Anyways, I've said too much, so review please!**

**(Feel free to suggest a couple for me to write. If I like the couple enough, I may try to write it. Although I may have to do research for those I don't know about, like I did for the previous mentioned Hero's Storm. Just note I won't do yaoi, yuri, or couples in the same game.)**


	15. A Hero's Storm 3

**Third part of a Hero's Storm. Previously, Lightning found out that Link can cast magic as well, including learning hers just by thinking about it. No plot is here yet, but I'll bring it about sooner or later. Right now, Character Development.**

**XoXoX  
Couple 7 - Part 3  
A Hero's Storm**

Although Lightning would never admit it, she was quite curious of this guy. First, he constructed a gunblade using scraps, next he mimicked her own fighting style, after that he learned how to use her magic. Now? She learned he was quite the tracker. The two were quite hungry and Link was currently tracking some game to eat.

"A set of footprints. Pressed deeply inside by its own weight. It's stepping pattern suggests that it is on all fours." Link spoke as he observed the footprints.

Lightning stood a few feet behind, having her arms crossed, "So where do you suppose it is now?" She asked.

"It's nearby." He answered.

Lightning then scoffed again...

"Twentieth time you scoffed at me." Link pointed out.

Lightning then frowned, "Your keeping track?" She called out on it until she remembered what she was originally going to say, "I mean, how do you know it's not far?" She pointed out.

Link then grabbed a handful of snow within the footprint and another handful outside it, "You can tell by its warmth." He pointed out, holding both hands towards her.

Lightning then decided to place her finger on one snow then the other, "Fine, you win." She replied in which Link gave a victorious smirk. "You know, we wouldn't be starving if you hadn't ate all of the biscuits I had." She pointed out.

"Wouldn't really do us any good." Link replied, kneeling down to observe the footprints some more.

"It was two whole bags." Lightning continued to point out.

Link then stood up, "You can stay here and pout or you can come and help me take this beast down for food." He suggested as he pulled out his gunblade, twirling it until it formed the sword and walked towards the next corner.

Lightning then again scoffed, pulling out her own and made it form a gun and followed from behind.

Before she came around the corner, Link was promptly launched back, hitting against a rock. He landed on his knees and swung his blade over his right shoulder before running back to battle.

Lightning then looked at who smacked him this way, "A Behemoth?" She called out, also noting that it looked different then the mechanical ones the army of Pulse used.

Seeing Link would need help, she ran ahead and aimed her weapon at the head where the mechanical beasts would likely be stunned and pulled the trigger.

Except, instead of sparks coming out, blood spurted out. Instead of stepping back, it just simply recoiled a bit and snarled at Lightning.

"What?" She asked herself. If this is an organic monster, then where in Cocoon is she? She then looked into the sky and noticed a giant sphere standing there in the sky. "I'm not in Cocoon?" She asked herself.

"Hey! Watch out!" Link called out, breaking her concentration on Cocoon and back to the beast who lunged at her when she wasn't looking. When she look ahead, the beast already made contact with her and threw her up into the air.

With its attention at her, Link took advantage to jump onto its back with a stab onto the back of its neck holding his sword in reverse grip. Yelling out in pain, the beast got onto its hind legs and flailing around. Trying to keep his balance, Link planted both of his feet onto its back and used his free hand to grip the spinal column on its back. Still flailing away, the beast fell onto its back and got back up, trying to shake him loose. Regaining his balance, Link then pull his sword out and stabbed at the beast. Roaring out in pain again, it began to shake around more.

Lightning descending onto the ground, flicked her fingers and was surrounded in a small field which slowed her descent and flipped onto her feet. Looking at the man on the beasts back, she began to think up a way to take the monster down.

Link continued his attack of stabbing the beast, having its blood splurt onto his face. However, when he took his sword out again, the monsters spinal column became loose and Link fell back, still holding onto its spine. "It comes off?" He asked himself and noticed the razor edge at it. "It's a blade?" He called out, realizing it wasn't its spine, but its blade. He continued to observe the blade as it had teeth along its edge as well as ending in a hook.

Now with the attacker off, the beast turned around and slowly walked towards him.

"Pay attention!" Lightning called out as the beast in turn repeated the attack it has on her, instead at Link, launching him in the air. Lightning then decided to mimick his action and leapt onto its back, stabbing her blade at the top of the head instead, and remaining on her knees.

Link in turn, flipped onto his feet in the air. He then held out his arm and green light covered him as he teleported. He teleported to the blade again and placed his sword away while gripping the handle of the massive blade.

The beast rose onto his hind legs again and tried to flail her off. Still on top of the head, Lightning kept her grip as well and saw where Link was. Now gripping her blade with both hands, she pushed it forward and in turn, the beast lurched forward. As the beast came towards Link, he put all his strength in the massive blade and lifted the handle over his head, where he dragged it around him and with all his strength, he swung the blade into the monsters chest where it stopped in its track.

"It's still breathing!" Lightning called out, seeing that as impressive it was, the monster still remained alive. Link then hopped onto the blade, drawing his own again and ran up. Lightning then hopped up and spun back.

As Link reached the end, he hopped up, holding his blade under his arm and slashed at the neck, while Lightning at the same time, descent and slashed her blade at the back of its neck in the opposite direction of Link's. With the combined assault, the beast then gave its last breath and fell onto the side.

Link panting from the experience, twirled his weapon and put it away. He then looked at their kill, "I'd say this is more then enough to sustain us." He recalled.

"Are you kidding? This is enough to feed an army!" Lightning called out, putting her own weapon away. "Is it even safe to eat?" She wondered.

**Later**

Link and Lightning sat opposite of each other around the campfire as they ate the meat of the Behemoth. "It's not as bad as I thought." Lightning remarked as she used her sword to cut pieces of the meat to eat.

"I'm thinking of calling it BBQ Ben." Link pointed out as he also used his blade to cut pieces.

Lightning then lowered her eyebrows, "BBQ Ben?" She wondered outloud.

"What? BBQ Link seems kind of foolish if you ask me." Link remarked, completely missing the point, while putting the meat in his mouth.

Shaking this off, Lightning decided to change topic, "I figured where we are now." She pointed out.

Link only gave a grunt as he still had food in his mouth.

"We're not on Cocoon as I had thought." She replied, looking at the sphere in the sky, "Instead, we're stuck on the hell known as Grand Pulse." She explained, noting the natural weather.

"Hell?" Link called out, "I was here for a couple of months, before the snow came in. Kind of looked like a tropical paradise. A perfect place to relax." He explained, pointing out that he was around before the snow came along.

Lightning only glared at him.

"I mean, aside from the various beasts trying to kill you and the harsh weather climates. Not to mention that the plant-life here seem to be carnivores." He called out, remarking that this place basically has everything trying to kill you.

"I'm just wondering how to get back." Lightning called out and went back to her meat.

Link then looked at her, "Well, how did you get here?" He asked.

Lightning then looked to the side, trying to remember, "I can't really remember. All I remember is running from PSICOM. I got seperated from my group to buy them time. Next thing I know, I was wondering around in the snowstorm back there." She remarked, explaining how she got here, or tried to.

"Maybe we'll get answers if we look around a bit." He called out.

Lightning then looked down in thought, "Why do you want to help me?" She asked. She didn't really want him around, but he did raise a curiosity from her. Like what he's doing here, or how he can mimick her style and magic.

"Can't a man just help when he feels like?" He called out and stretched his arms, "To be honest, I'm kind of glad you came along." He replied, sticking his sword in the ground, "I mean, sure I travel alone a lot, but months is still a long time. Almost went crazy back there." He pointed out.

Lightning wouldn't admit it, but she was glad that someone dependable is watching her back. She then looked up as snow began to fall, "It's snowing again." She pointed out, holding out her hand.

Link then got up and looked in the distance, "Another snowstorm is coming." He announced, noticing the formation of the clouds. "We have to get out of the opening." He suggested, grabbing his blade.

"Well, where do you suppose we go?" She asked, getting up and putting her blade away. "A cave is probably nowhere nearby." She pointed out.

"Well, there is one thing we can do." He replied and pointed his head towards the dead beast.

Lightning wondered what he meant, before widening her eyes in realizing what he intended to do. "No way." She sternly answered.

"It's the safest choice so far." He pointed out before stabbing the beasts chest.

"There's no way I'm getting in there." She replied stubbornly.

**Later**

Lightning sat with her arms crossed and her face sterned. "Not a word." She spoke out as she noticed Link was about to say something.

Link then continued to look outside, before kicking the massive blade down, using the behemoths skin as a door. "If it helps you feel better, this isn't the worse thing I've done." He remarked and sat back.

"Just shut up." She harshly answered. While it was warm inside and did provide shelter, the blood was starting to stain on her clothes, while its organs was still wet. All in all, she was disgusted.

"I promise you a luxery hotel once I get you back." He tried assuring as he laid back within the creature.

Lightning however, continued to stay her position of sitting up and crossing her arms, "Just get some sleep." She answered as she began thinking of the reasons why she wouldn't just leave him. For one, there was a snowstorm out there where she'll probably won't get far and freeze to death. Two. There was something that kept her wanting to be close with him. She then convinced herself that staying with him would increase her chances of surviving this hell. But is it really?

**XoXoX**

**Yeah, it really is. Romantic bonds doesn't sprout overnight you know.**

**Anyways, here's the third chapter of the much anticipated Hero's Storm. I'm starting to fix up a plot to use here and will take off within the next or two chapters.**

**Also note that I only assumed Lightning didn't really know how to take down an organic monster as opposed to the mechanical ones developed by PSICOM.**

**There's also a play on Link's part on wielding the Behemoth Sword, regarding on how you were suppose to take down Koloktos. Take down one of its massive swords and use it to cut off other areas.**

**Lightning's apparently not a fan of resting inside a giant monsters insides.**

**I believe that's all there is to say. Review please.**


	16. Princess and Hero 1 IkexNel

**I tried making a crossover back in my amateur days. Which was this whole idea was based off of. That crossover was a Star Ocean and Fire Emblem crossover; however it only focused on Path of Radiance Ike and not many others from that game. However, it was almost amount to gibberish and I deleted it. Then I figured I should bring that couple here, so enjoy.**

**XoXoX**

**Couple 10 - Chapter 1**

**Full Title  
The Radiant Princess and the Hero of Blue Flames  
(What? Star Ocean 3 had a long title)**

**XoXoX**

A young woman at aged 23 walked within the ruins of a long forgotten civilization. She once was involved with a threat beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Creatures called the Executioners had invaded her world and countless others in an attempt to erase them. Now long after that, she received word that few more of these Executioners still existed in her world, so she decided it was her job to get rid of them.

Her gathered intelligence lead her to a Proclaimer that was spotted in said ruins. She looked up to see a light flying about and as it acknowledged the presence of a young woman, the light descended upon an altar and shone brightly, causing the young woman to shield her eyes. When she looked back at the altar, she saw her mark; The Proclaimer. It appeared as a woman, only having six wings and its eyes were always shut. It wore a white robe, along with a hood.

True to its name, it didn't have much physical prowess and only warned of what's to come. "Entity needed to be deleted." It shouted out in a twisted voice. "Searching preferences of combat." It added. While it was not suited for physical combat, it was still a formidable foe. "Preference found. Generating life-form." It finished and a symbol appeared on the ground in front of it.

The woman looked at it curiously, until it shone brightly, sending a beam of light upwards. Shielding her eyes again, the woman gripped her daggers getting ready for combat. The light dimmed down and a man appeared in its place.

"Where am I?" He called out, obviously confused where he is.

The Proclaimer then generated another symbol that embedded itself on the man's forehead. "You are the backup drive. Until the others get here, you will do our bidding." It called out, causing the man to yell out in pain as the symbol shone out.

The woman was stricken by this. The man looked familiar, yet different. He was obviously in pain and possibly an innocent in her world. She then got curious from which world he came from.

"Destruction of all life in the Eternal Sphere is still a priority." The Proclaimer reminded. The woman was caught up in this reveal, she thought that she; along with her friends, defeated the Creator months ago.

"Yes. Master." The man replied.

She was then caught off-guard by that. "Now their brainwashing people?" She muttered to herself. She then drew a single blade out, while keeping her larger one in its sheath behind her waist.

The man responded by drawing a two-handed sword with a golden blade on his back. Even though it was intended to be wielded with two hands, he held it to his side with only one hand.

Seeing this, the woman immediately knew he was a fighter. Maybe not refined, but he certainly has the muscles to deliver a blow. Although she was confident that she was faster, she had to watch his moves carefully. A blow from that sword could be fatal.

"Engage this woman." The Proclaimer ordered, floating higher up, keeping its distance away from the battle.

"If it is your wish." The man answered, preparing for battle.

The woman scoffed at the Proclaimer's cowardice, "I'm going to have to deal with this guy first if I want to reach the Proclaimer." She muttered to herself.

The man then ran at a surprising speed for his size, holding his blade over his shoulder. She held up her larger blade to block the blow, but even that strike caused her to stagger back a bit. She flipped back to regain her balance and rolled to the side to dodged the man's next strike which had him stab the ground. She then jumped up and launched herself, crossing her blades and struck towards the man. He held his own blade up and guarded against the blow. He then flipped back, continuing by jumping high towards her in a flip and swung his blade towards her.

The woman cartwheeled to the side and jumped back, connecting her daggers and threw them, causing dark energy to surround it. The man again, held his blade up and blocked the blow, but the strike itself was strong enough to make him stagger back. Retrieving her daggers, the woman saw a chance and slid in towards the unguarded man and doing a series of weak blows, attacking with speed to prevent retaliation. She finished up with runes glowing on her thighs and she held out her limbs, generating an electrical ball in front of her. When the man came to sense, all he saw was a wave of electricity launching him across the room.

The man held onto his blade for support as he got back onto his feet. "You fight good." He called out, holding his blade to the side.

The woman studied him. Was this under his own will, or is it the Proclaimer making him talk? Seeing that the symbol was still on his forehead, she assumed that he wasn't free yet.

"If I may ask. What is your name?" He asked, walking to the side, still holding his sword in front of him. "I would like to know the names of my targets before I claim them." He added.

The woman decided to enlighten him, "Nel Zelpher of the Scarlet Blade. What is it to you?" She introduced herself, still holding her daggers in front of her.

"Ike. Leader of the Greil Mercenaries." He introduced himself before scoffing, "That's all I'll tell you. I'm not really good with introductions." He added.

Just then, the symbol shone brightly again, "Enough banter. Claim her life now." The Proclaimer ordered, lowering itself.

Ike yelled out in pain again, before shaking his head. He then gripped his sword with both hands and lifted it above him. As he done so, the tip of his sword produced blue flames which continued to travel down the blade, coating it in ethereal blue fire. The flames itself then covered Ike in the flames and he held his sword in front of him, changing from one handed to two handed.

Nel in turn, tilted her head, wondering if he's in control or not. However, she was more concerned on what tricks he had now that he change stances.

Still a distant away, Ike swung his sword under his arm before slashing towards Nel's direction, causing a blue wave to cut towards her. Widening her eyes, Nel rolled to the side barely dodging the wave. Ike slashed again, sending another blue wave towards her. Again, she rolled to the side, dodging the attack. She then rose her finger in front of her face and focused. After a while, nine icicle shards appeared in front of her and she launched them all towards him. Ike then rose his sword again before stabbing towards the ground, having the blue flame erupt, acting as a shield to block the shards.

Nel used this opportunity to slide in quickly, flipping above him and delivered an axe kick. The blow caused Ike to kneel, but under the effects of adrenaline, he got back onto his feet with her foot still on his shoulder. He then swung upwards, forcing Nel to backflip and dodge the strike. Ike then pointed his sword towards her, having the flame shine quickly. Nel tilted her head, anticipating the strike. Ike then tossed his sword up, having it twirl in the air. Nel looked at the sword, then Ike jumped up to catch it with both hands and swung downwards. Nel held up her daggers to block the strike, but with the combination of both weights of the sword and its wielder, she stumble onto her knees blocking it. Ike then followed it up with a backflip strike, having Nel barely dodge it as it cut her shoulder.

Following the impact, Nel fell onto her back and looked where Ike was. Who turned his back on her and tossed up his sword over him, before jumping up to it and catching it, following with a downward stab. Nel rolled out of the way, dodging the blow and the blue flame eruptions. Nel held onto her stinging shoulder while at the same time, Ike began to feel the effects of his shoulder, holding onto it as well.

"Enough! Finish her now!" The Proclaimer interrupted, lowering itself onto the field.

Ike then got fed up with the orders and yelled as he swung at her direction, sending a blue wave towards her. Without warning, the Proclaimer was struck down as it fell onto the floor, erupting in blue flames.

Nel was confused at this and looked towards Ike, who in turn looked at her. There she noticed that the symbol on his forehead was starting to fade. "How?" She wondered loudly to herself.

Ike sighed deeply as he began to tolerate the stinging pain on his shoulder, "My sword protects me." He simply answered.

Nel then looked at his golden blade, "Protects you?"

"This sword is Ragnell, sister of Alondite. Both weapons were wielded and blessed by the Goddess Ashera. That's how much I know." He explained in short, simple sentences.

Nel then got onto her feet, still holding onto her dagger. "If it protected you, why did you still fight?" She asked curiously.

"I'm a mercenary. Fighting is all I live for. True, I wanted to see if your the enemy, but being in a new area, I was curious on how well you are a fighter." Ike answered, getting onto his feet, while the blue flames surrounding him, extinguished. "But enough of me. Where am I?" He asked, looking at his surrounding area.

"If your talking about the planet, your on Elicoor II. If your talking about the location, we're in the Ancient Ruins of Surferio." Nel answered.

Ike frowned at this news, "I'm not in Crimea?" He mumbled to himself.

"Crimea?" Nel pointed out.

"Where I work most of the time." Ike pointed out, before going back deep into thought.

Nel looked curiously at Ike. There was something about him that reminded her of Fayt. Maybe it's the blue hair. Sure, his is spikier, but still. He seemed more lost, then hostile, so she put her daggers away and began to walk away.

Ike noticed her leaving, "Hey, wait!" He called out, stopping her. "Your going to just leave me here?" He called out. He didn't know where he was. If he's no where in Crimea, or Tellius for that manner, then his best survival option was to stick close to her.

"Why not?" Nel asked, not turning around. She got her mark, so she had no reason to stick around. Or rather, he got her mark, but the Proclaimer's dead, so that was good enough for her.

Ike then looked to his side, trying to figure out reasons on tagging along, "Well, have you ever thought that I'm still the enemy?" He pointed out, "It'd be a wrong move if I went back to my Kingdom and relay my encounter with you." He added to his reasons.

Nel then sighed and turned towards him, "Even if you could go back to Crimeo...

"Crimea" Ike quickly corrected.

"Crimea..." Nel corrected herself, "You wouldn't be able to come back." She pointed out.

"Why not?" Ike asked, crossing his arms.

Nel then looked away, "Last I heard, there was no Crimeo...Crimea on Elicoor II" She answered.

"You mean I'm not in Tellius?" He asked again.

Getting slightly annoyed, she began to think that he was like her, unaware that other planets existed in the galaxy. "Nope." She simply answered and began to walk away.

"What if I relay the information on the wrong Kingdom and start a war with yours?" Ike suddenly asked, speaking without thinking.

**Later**

"If it helps my position any better, I was joking!" He called out, looking out the window on the door while holding onto prison bars.

Seeing no one listen to him, he mumbled evil curses as he went go sit on a bench. He really needs to think before acting.

**XoXoX**

**And there's a whole new couple. About time I got one of those around. Anyways, I don't expect anybody to know much of Nel, so I'll explain a bit.**

**Nel is one of your party members in the game Star Ocean: Til the Ends of Time. (You know? Where Albel's from?) She's a ninja-spy-assassin-adviser to her queen and is extremely devoted to her. Contrary to belief, she's not a Princess. (Although a Battle Trophy as a mirror match with her is called "Princess and her Knight") She is one of the four who can potentially join your party for good. You can only recruit twelve party members, there's fourteen characters in the game, you have to leave two. She's also one of the three who can potentially save your party on an ambush. She's also one of the potential love interest of the main character Fayt.**

**You may know who Ike is, but I'll explain a bit anyway, since he was only in one chapter way in the beginning.**

**Ike is the main character of Fire Emblems 9 and 10, and holds the honor of being the first main Fire Emblem Character who is not of Noble Blood, which somehow elects him of not thinking much of royalty. (He almost gets executed on several occasions for insulting royalty!) He is often called The Hero of Blue Flames, The Radiant Hero, and Wielder of Aether by many. Aether is his trademark skill where he throws up his sword and jumps up to catch it and strike down, following with a backflip strike. The next protagonist of Fire Emblem (Chrom) gets this ability, as well as his daughter Lucina and any other potential children he can have. Although he has a descendant there, (Priam) he cannot learn it.**

**Hmm, seems like this chapter had the longest fight scene to date. Surpassing even Link and Lightning's spar. Ike doesn't think much before he acts, but he knows his way around a fight, so let's leave it at that.**

**Anyways; I've written this at 6:00 am, so most likely I'm going to regret it as I'm anticipating a busy day ahead. Maybe a couple of nice reviews will refresh me? *Gets shot***


	17. The Angel and Last Priestess KalasxTalim

**Here's another attempt from my early days. I didn't have much thoughts into it except the fact that the two involved are near opposites. Plus, I think it was another crossover I tried long time ago. Anyways, enjoy another new couple and next will bring back an existing couple.**

**XoXoX  
Couple 11 - Chapter 1  
The Angel of Darkness and the Last Priestess of Winds  
Kalas x Talim  
(I'm just having fun with long titles now)**

A young girl walked quietly within the woods at night alone. Now she was confident that she would be alright, as long as no vicious creatures or worse attack. She communicated with the winds frequently with the winds telling her where dangers laid. She left her hometown to find the source of a plague that was spreading across the continent and due to the resources she gathered, it had spread to other continents as well. This plague wasn't your normal bacterial agent that caused sickness and eventually death, but it seemed to reanimate the recently deceased and from what she learned, there was one entity that caused it.

An evil sword called Soul Edge. She heard tales of the Azure Knight, wielder of the spirit sword Soul Edge. She heard that all fell in its wake, no one ever survived its onslaught. She felt afraid at first, but if destroying this sword would end the plague, then she was confident that she'll win.

All of a sudden she felt ill. She stopped in her tracks and fell onto her knees. She was worried that she caught the plague, but then realized that the wind was communicating with her with grave news. Looking ahead, she saw a man, which she assumed was the reason for the winds to come to her. Acting on instinct, she drew her elbow blades, otherwise known as tonfas.

She looked and studied the shadows of the man. The winds she felt from him were distorted and untamed, then she decided that the ill winds she felt was coming from him. The man in turn drew a sword and a dagger, while keeping his distance.

She was about to sprint to an opening strike when she saw something puzzling erupting from the shadow. The man seemed to grow two wings, although one seemed skeletal. "An unfortunate victim of Soul Edge?" She muttered quietly to herself. Still, she kept her resolve and instead, went on the defensive.

The man flapped his wings and shot at a terrifying speed, making her stumble back from the block she attempted. However, she hopped back making her opponent stumble forwards where she proceeded to leap over him. The man blindly swung backwards, which she rolled under and then again under his legs, using the hooks on her tonfas to trip him.

Using her small size and agility, she found that she was able to easily dodge his attacks.

The man then swung forward, which she easily stepped forward and shoulder tackled him in the ribs. Clenching his ribs, the girl then rolled onto his back, attempting to blindside him again.

However, the man swung his elbow back, colliding with her jaw. Feeling dazed, she had no thought of moving off of him. The man then flapped his wings and took off into flight, grabbing her ankle.

By the time the girl managed to regain a bit of her conscience, she already found that she was several feet off the ground while hanging upside down. Yelping in fear, she began to squirm.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you!" The man shouted.

Not listening to his words, the girl continued to squirm, "What are you?" She shouted back towards him.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm human!" The man shouted back.

"Then why do you have wings?" She asked, looking down to see various settlements looking like ants now.

"Where are yours?" He asked suddenly.

Stricken by his words, she shrieked when he let go of her ankle.

The man watched as she continued to pummel down towards the earth, expecting her to fly back to him. When she continued to scream, he gave a little concerned look and swooped down towards her.

Continuing to scream, the girl looked down to see that the ground was now only a couple more feet away. She stopped screaming and closed her eyes, waiting for her imminent death. That is until she was tackled midair. Opening her eyes, she saw that the man grabbed her again, but now they were descending.

Still at high speeds, the man dropped her at a safe level, where she tumbled onto her back and the man rolled onto his legs.

Still a bit angered, the man approached her quickly and pointed his sword at her throat, "Why didn't you call upon your wings?" He asked in an angered tone.

Still shook from the near death experience, she coughed and looked at him, "I don't have any wings." She pointed out.

The man lowered his blade a bit surprised, "Then your just like...Fi" He muttered to himself quietly.

The girl then got onto her feet, "Who are you?" She asked, still keeping her distance.

The man continued to point his sword at her, "I should be asking you that." He replied, still keeping an intimidating voice.

She then sighed, "I'm Talim. I'm the last of the Wind Priestess of a nearby settlement." She introduced herself, still keeping her stance.

"Where's the nearest route to Alfard?" He asked suddenly.

"Alfard?" Talim asked confused.

The man again straightened his arm, "The Empire. Big steam-punk buildings? An Emperor bent on world domination?" He continued to ask.

"We're in Southeast Asia." Talim pointed out.

"Asia?" The man asked.

Talim nodded with a blank face.

The man then turned towards the sky. "Nice going! You got us lost!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Talim only tilted her head curiously at this behavior.

"You were the one who suggested diving into the Temporal Rift to see if we could infiltrate the fortress that way." He again shouted, arguing to some unknown force.

"Um...excuse me?" She rose her little voice.

"What do you mean I'm making a fool out of myself?" He continued to argue until he all of a sudden looked at Talim, "What is it?" He asked her.

Talim then lowered her eyebrows, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not crazy if that's what your thinking." He answered, then pointed his thumb to the stars, "It's this nut job who got us lost in the first place." He added.

Talim only stared blankly.

The man then looked towards the sky again, "What do you mean stop talking to you? You got us in this mess!" He continued to argue, "I'm pretty sure she knows I have a Guardian Spirit." He revealed.

"A what?" She asked, not catching the last bit.

The man then stared at her for a while, which made her uncomfortable, "You really think we can trust her?" He asked his 'Guardian Spirit' "Sure she's small and not very intimidating looking, but did you see how fast she moves?" He continued to speak to it.

"I'm right here." She pointed out.

"Ask her about what?" He asked, then nodded, "Okay, you. Where's Anuenue?" He asked.

"Anue-who-ha?" She asked, confused of the word.

"Then you don't know about the Magnus..." He muttered quietly.

Talim tilted her head again, "The what?" She asked. "Psycho..." She muttered quietly.

"I don't really want to explain to her about everything..." He muttered to his spirit.

Talim then grew frustrated, "Just tell me your name and motivation." She harshly replied, getting tired of him ignoring her for some...thing he can talk to.

"Maybe I should tell her my name." He muttered quietly...

"Please!" Talim shouted.

He then looked back up, "I'm not sure if I should put away my weapons. For all we know, she can just launch to me and beat the crap out of me while my guard is down..." He continued to mutter.

"I'll put my weapons away, if it'll get me your name!" Talim continued to speak.

The man then rose his arms, "Fine!" He shouted and placed his sword and dagger behind him which vanished in a light. "My wings too?" He muttered. He then sighed and closed his eyes. Just like his weapons, his wings folded into his back and vanished into a light, except for his mechanical one which folded into a mechanism on his shoulder.

Talim looked in awe to see such things vanish in such a way.

"My Spirit says we should part any hostility and work together for a bit. At least until we gain better surroundings." He explained while walking closer to her.

Talim then put her weapons away, "Your Spirit?" She asked curiously.

"I'm host to a deity called a Guardian Spirit. He grants me power and wisdom while we're on our journey." He explained the Spirits capabilities.

"What's your name?" Talim asked, finally getting to her original question.

"Kalas." He answered, "My name is Kalas." He finally introduced himself.

Talim then let a silent sigh of relief. "What's your journey about?" She asked.

"Revenge..." He answered simply.

"Oh..." She answered deadpanned. "Is that why your after Soul Edge?" She asked, a bit disappointed. He didn't seem the type to fly (literally) straight into danger. Especially when he's talking to his 'Spirit'.

"That what?" He asked.

"Um...Soul Edge? Counterpart of Soul Calibur?" She continued to point out.

"Counterpart of who?" He continued to ask.

_"Deja vu..."_ Talim thought to herself. "The Sword of Heroes." She simply stated.

"Oh hey, that sounds like an awesome and powerful sword." He stated obviously. "Can we take it off your hands?" He asked, still referring to his Spirit.

"It is a powerful sword, but it's also evil." Talim stated, unaware that she doomed this individual with an unsatisfied thirst for the blade.

"Oh, come on. How can a sword be evil?" Kalas asked, oblivious to the actual nature of the sword. "But never mind that. I'm going to get the blade and have my revenge." He replied.

Talim only sighed.

Kalas then stopped, "What do you mean ask to travel with her?" He asked, "Sure, I'm sure where I'm going. Just got to go...Um..." He added, pointing around in various directions. "Fine. I'll ask, but don't blame me if she says no." He replied and turned back towards Talim.

Talim was then puzzled when he came back.

"My Spirit says I should travel with you for a bit." He replied, then turned around.

Talim was a little worried. Her mission is to destroy the sword, yet he wants the sword for revenge. In more ways than one, he reminded her of Yun-Seung. Which means, it has to be a bit fun to travel with him. "I guess. Let's find an inn first. It's past midnight." She agreed, walking passed him.

"Don't go thinking nothing will come out of this." Kalas harshly whispered towards the sky.

The duo...or trio if you count the Spirit, then went on their journey.

**XoXoX**

**And here's another brand new couple. I don't expect many to know who Kalas is, so here's a few non-spoiler details of him.**

**Kalas is the protagonist of an over-shadowed game called Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. (Yep, that's seriously the title.) Prior to many years from this game, there was a Wicked God called Malpercio who sucked all the oceans dry and attempted to enslave humanity. It was five heroes that finally defeated him and separated his body, (Arms, Legs, Body, Chest, and Head respectively) and sealed them within five continents. Seeing that the economy was severely damaged, they decided to levitate the remaining continents and live in the skies. Now to the present day of the game, humanity has long grown wings, enabling short flight and all unique. Kalas is special in the fact that he was born with only one wing. Making his grandfather believe he's took the first step to evolution. His peers thought otherwise though as they mocked him. He also had a younger brother who had no wings, who was also very dear to him. His grandfather built him a mechanical wing to make up for the missing one, allowing him to fly.**

**Not going into spoilers, he's known as; The White Winged Darkness, The Human with One Wing, and The Angel of Darkness. How he alludes to these, I'll leave out.**

**He's also unique in that he's host to a deity from another world called A Guardian Spirit. Who often helps him to make decisions. Depending on their relationships, he can be granted extremely powerful attacks. The gameplay makes use of this as the player (YOU) is the Guardian Spirit.**

**That's Kalas in a nutshell. Further information of him will be revealed among the chapters should you wish to read this. Baten Kaitos is also a great game. It's one of those games that's fun to play over and over again, but unfortunately over-shadowed by other great games. It's only on Gamecube, so if you have a functional Gamecube. (Or a Wii's) Play this game!**

**I assumed many know who Talim is, but I'll keep a short explaination.**

**Talim is one of the fighter characters in Soul Calibur, although absent in Soul Calibur V. She's short, innocent, often referred as naive, and really nice. As her title suggests, her religion was over-ruled when people invaded her hometown, making her the last Wind Priestess. She also has an unique fighting style out of all the cast who use BFG's, Swords, Axes, and Staffs (Including Blade on a Stick) so she's a fan favorite. She's also one of the more favored ones to pair with Link. (Other than Cassandra.)**

**Now I usually try to prevent writing an entire page of Author's Notes, but Kalas' backstory is kinda complicated. Please excuse that.**

**Kalas is also a bit more...serious then what above has shown. I wanted to make this a bit more serious, but it looks like this is yet another couple that is not to be taken too seriously.**

**Review please.**


	18. A Hero's Storm 4

**The next chapter of A Hero's Storm.**

**I was hoping my previous two chapters would make the review mark reach 40, but unfortunately, it did not. Not that I blame you. Nel may be a bit known within the Star Ocean franchise, but Kalas is a shadow of his franchise. It did only get one other game, a prequel. Now I wondered to myself. "Which couple will amass the reviews I want to get to 40? Oh, I know. Upload another chapter of A Hero's Storm!"**

**Anywho, enough of previous laments, now onto the focus of the week.**

**Previously, Lightning admitted to herself that she was quite curious of Link, as well as impressed by his abilities. Please note that she admitted it to herself, Link still thinks she wants to kill him in his sleep...not literally. Now they spend another night together. As romantic as it may sound, it's actually not as their resting place is **_**inside**_** a behemoth. Now, let's read some stories.**

**XoXoX  
Couple 7 - Chapter 4  
A Hero's Storm**

Lightning snored peacefully within the soft, smooshy, slimy fat of a dead behemoth. She knew when she fell asleep that the blood will stain on her clothes and she intended to wash them later on when she somehow gets back to Cocoon...somehow.

However, she felt weird. She felt a bit colder and something was poking at her. She initially thought it was a bone that was cracked under their combined weight, but she noticed it started to feel around her. That's when she shot her eyes open, only to see Link on top of her, poking his finger at her exposed chest.

Link was met with a glare that would make puppies cry. Other then making excuses which would probably make his dream come true of her strangling him to death, he decided to be honest, "Okay, I know what your thinking, but before you smack me one, let me just tell you that I was only curious of this L'Cie brand you fear. I know I should have waited for you to wake, but I knew you wouldn't say yes and wouldn't expose yourself to me, so I resorted to taking a quick peek." He explained, but Lightning's glare didn't falter, "If it helps my position any better, I didn't do anything else." He added, with Lightning still glaring. Link then sweat dropped.

Outside, a curious yellow fluffy creature became curious of the lifeless behemoth and decided to peck at it a bit. It was when a loud smack sounded out that caused the creature to run off for its life.

**Later**

As anticipated, both Lightning and Link still had blood on their clothing which gave off a distinctive smell, which Lightning feared would attract more predators. Link; having a visible hand print on his left cheek, made a mental note not to attempt to undress her while she's sleeping again.

"We need to get the blood off our clothes." Lightning pointed out and looked towards Link, who started to open his mouth, "And no, we're not skinning creatures to replace our clothes." She added, in which Link closed his mouth.

Link then turned to her, "Well, if we find a hot spring, we can wash our clothes there." Link suggested.

"And where do you suggest we find this hot spring?" Lightning asked, still looking ahead.

Link then looked at the mountain, "Well, if I learned anything from my travels. There's usually one near the base of a mountain." He answered, looking at a rather large mountain.

Too large, Lightning thought otherwise, "How do you suggest we narrow down our search?" She asked as she made a note on how long it would take to walk around the mountain, while defending themselves from the various carnivores here.

Link then started to think again, "We follow wildlife." He suggested.

Lightning then decided to put herself in his shoes and started to think like him, "Wildlife...In this cold, they would seek warmth and water. So to seek the hot spring, we should follow the wildlife!" She pointed out.

Link then rose his finger, "Exactly!" He replied and walked ahead.

Lightning then looked down in thought, "That was weird..." She muttered and went to catch up with Link.

**Later**

So all went to plan as they soon found various docile monsters trekking in a group. Well, they seemed docile, but they did look...hostile. Still, they didn't want to take any chances and stayed behind them. While Lightning was sure that they smelled the blood on their clothing, Link thought that they wouldn't satisfy their needs of food, so the monsters decided not to attack them.

The monsters eventually led them to a cave which gave off heat, making the snow melt nearby. "I'd say we found our hot spring." Link pointed out and moved towards the cave.

Both poked their heads in and slowly walked inside. Crystals laid around the cave, which captured the light and illuminated the cave. Taking careful steps, the two watched carefully for any predator that would attack on sight, more so watching out for the monsters they followed to this location.

They eventually came upon a huge opening that true enough, had warm water in it. Looking around, they saw several monsters walking towards the water.

"Something tells me that they are not going to share the water." Link pointed out, crouching behind a rock.

Lightning poked her head out, "Too many to take on." She replied, counting them by the dozens

Link then looked around, "Too many to take out directly." He replied, looking towards the ceiling.

Lightning then looked at him, wondering what he was planning on doing. "Whatever your planning, it better not land us in hot water." She called out.

"Spare me the puns." Link answered and took his gunblade out and started to fire at the stalactites at the top. After a few shots, one successfully fell down, landing near some of the monsters, who then proceeded to flee.

Still seeing more, Link continued to fire on some more of the stalactites, causing them to fall. Soon enough, all monsters fled the cave. Link gave a little smile, "Now we have the hot spring to ourselves." He replied, turning back to Lightning before going towards the hot spring.

Lightning only remained silent and followed Link.

However, as they came near the hot spring, the ground started to crack as the stalactites made the floor weaker. The two immediately stayed still, "You hear that?" Link asked. The ground then broke apart, sending the two down a hole.

Instead of splattering against the ground; which the two have the means to prevent that, they instead landed in some more of the hot springs, which was several feet below. Link surfacing first, he began looking around, "Lightning?" He called out.

After that, Lightning surfaced, she remained silent still, facing Link.

Seeing her, Link immediately noticed that she had a scowl on her face, which he read as him literally landing them in hot water. "Don't worry, I can get us out of here, we just need..." He started, but was cut off when another rock sealed the hole they came in, filling the cave with darkness.

Link immediately frowned at this, "Wow, I actually felt myself die a little inside." He remarked.

**After a while**

Both made light, using their magic to create fire on their palms, which they used as a torch. "You'd think with our ability to learn magic, we'd learn something that gives off light." Link muttered quietly.

Lightning then looked ahead, "I see a ledge." She pointed out. As they neared it, both grabbed onto it and pulled themselves out. She threw her fire on the ground where it remained lit.

Link soon pulled himself out, repeating her action by throwing his fire onto the ground. "Well, since we're soaked, we probably won't have much problem scrubbing the blood off." He pointed out, already removing his tunic to reveal his hard toned stomach which had a six-pack.

Lightning looked towards him, "Whoa! Hold on!" She called out, covering her eyes.

Link puzzled at her reaction, looked towards her, "Is something wrong?" He asked, taking off his boots now.

"We may be stuck with each other..." Lightning started out.

Link sat on the ledge and began to scrub his tunic with a brush he had in his pouch, "You say that like it's a bad thing." He muttered to himself quietly.

"But that doesn't mean we should feel comfortable with each other." Lightning finished her sentence.

At that, Link paused, still pressing the brush, which then snap and hit him in the head with a silent thunk then went into the water with a small splash. "Wait. Are you implying that I'm trying to come on to you?" He asked, looking at her puzzled.

Lightning immediately smacked herself in the head, "I worded that out wrong. I'm just saying we should at least respect each others privacy." She finished. She then thought to herself, _"His damn six-pack distracted me."_ She then looked suddenly ahead in realization, _"What the hell am I thinking?" _She added to her thoughts while covering her eyes with both hands.

Link was then puzzled by her behavior, "You feeling okay?" He asked, which caused Lightning to glare at him, "You seem to be at a conflict with yourself." He added.

Lightning then got onto her feet, "I'm fine. I'm just going to be back here. We'll still hear each other." She pointed out, taking her light with her.

Link then shrugged and picked his brush up from the water, reached into his pouch and pulled out duct tape, taping the head of the brush back onto the handle. He then began his scrubbing.

**Half hour later.**

Link placed his tunic back on and took his hat off, where he proceeded to scrub the blood off. He wondered how Lightning fared. Upon closer observation, he noticed that she was wearing more clothing then he was. But, earlier experiences taught him not to fuel up her anger...instead, he thought of a conversation. "So, Lightning..." He called out.

Lightning already finished scrubbing the blood off her jacket and was in the process of washing the blood off her legs, "What is it?" She asked.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." He asked suddenly.

Lightning lowered her eyebrows, "What do you care?" She asked defensively.

Link then sighed, "Like you said, we're going to be stuck with each other for a while. How long do you think we'll last if we hate each other?" He pointed out, putting one boot on.

"Are you saying you hate me?" Lightning pointed out.

Link then gave another sigh, "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, if we're going to be stuck with each other for a while, why don't we learn to trust each other? That way we can watch our backs more effectively." He suggested, going into detail of the buddy system.

Lightning remained silent for a while.

Link then leaned back, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He pointed out.

Lightning then walked into view, already finishing scrubbing the blood off, "Fine. I'm a soldier from Cocoon. Or at least I was." She spoke, standing a few feet behind Link, "I became a L'Cie when I was chosen by the Fal'Cie to finish a task." She added to her words.

Link then got back onto his feet, "What drove you to become a soldier?" He asked.

Lightning then looked down, "My parents died when I was young. Leaving me and my sister; Serah to fend for ourselves. So I changed my name to Lightning and devoted myself to protect her no matter what." She replied, adding to her history.

Link then crossed his arms in thought, "Why did you choose Lightning?" He asked.

"Lightning is quick and gone like a flash. Leaves nothing but destruction behind." She explained her reason for choosing Lightning.

Link then looked at her, "But lightning is destined to fall." He pointed out. (*)

"Then maybe this is where I'll fall."

Link then picked up his fire and began to walk, "You won't fall here. If I can survive months alone here, then you can survive as many years you need." He pointed out.

Lightning then grabbed her fire and followed behind, "Why do you say that?" She asked curiously.

"Upon observing you. I've found several aspects of your character." Link pointed out, "Your strong. Your determined. Since you have a sister, I can now conclude that your sure as hell won't give up on her." He explained her character.

Lightning then remained silent. He was right that she wasn't going to leave Serah behind, no matter how far she is from her, she'll find a way to get to her. She then looked at him curiously, "Now that I told you a bit about myself. What's your story?" She asked.

Link then smiled, "I suppose it's fair." He replied and cleared his throat, "Before I became a Warrior chosen by my Goddess's. I was just a simple kid, living in a forest with the rest of them."

"The rest of them..." Lightning pointed out.

"Kokiri's. Forever young kids." Link pointed out. "Now your probably wondering, if I lived in a forest with forever young kids, then why am I a grown up?" He pointed out. "Well, as a kid there. I wasn't really the popular one. Even though I looked like them, they knew I was different. Although some still welcomed me, there were others who would shun me." He explained, then smiled again, "But enough of that. As I found out, I didn't originate from there." He pointed out.

"When did you start doing your quests for your Goddess's?" She asked.

Link then looked at her, "In that aspect, I can relate to you." He pointed out, causing her to look at him curiously, "I was chosen at a young age. Maybe when I was 10 or 12 years of age I was forced onto my quest. I had to leave behind my childhood and had to grow up fairly quickly, so that I can protect everyone in my land." He explained on how he too was forced to grow up to protect others.

"So you were forced to grow up too?" She asked.

Link then sighed, "Mine was a bit more extreme. After a while, I was chosen to wield a sword, one that would destroy the evil in my world, one that was forged by the sages, one that would allow me to travel through time." He started a bit about his sword, "It was called the Master Sword. Also known as the Bane of Evil." He introduced the sword, "In a way, it's sentient. Anyways, when I was chosen to wield it. I picked it up and awoke seven years later as a young adult. You can say that I was a young man, but still a kid at heart. When I took in my surroundings, the evil in my world already destroyed most of it..." He explained the Master Sword story.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Lightning cut in, "Your saying you were asleep for seven years and during that time, this Great Evil of yours had his way in your world because your sword wouldn't let a kid wield it?" She pointed out the flaw.

Link only shrugged his shoulders, "Go figure, eh?"

Lightning only remained silent, still wondering on why a sword would do that.

**After a while**

The two were quiet after telling a bit of their stories to each other. Maybe they were trying to consider the fact that one had it easier while the other had it harder. It wasn't long until Link figured something.

"You feel that?" He asked, feeling a gust of wind.

Lightning looked at her flame and noticed it was wavering a bit too, "Wind." She pointed out.

Link then piped up, "There's an exit nearby!" He called out and started to follow the wind.

True enough, the two came upon an opening some distance up. Lightning looked closer, putting her fire out and felt around, "It's too steep. We won't be able to climb it." She mentioned.

Link only smiled and went closer to her, putting his fire out, "Who says we need to climb?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist, before turning in from of her, grabbing her by the waist and spun around.

Lightning felt slightly surprised by the contact, before getting startled by a huge gust of wind. Before she knew, she was outside in the snow. After Link let go of her, she looked around quickly to gather her surroundings. "What did you do?" She asked, still looking around.

Link simply answered, "I teleported us." He then looked towards her, "You know that teleporting trick I have? I can carry passengers too." He pointed out.

Lightning finally stood straight, "Next time, a little warning?" She suggested.

Link then looked ahead, "Sorry. I've been known to cause that feeling whenever I touch a woman." He pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Lightning pointed out.

Link then suggested to get a move on, "So where to now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're pretty much just wandering around, right?" Link asked, which Lightning answered with a nod, "So where do we wander now?" He rephrased his previous question.

"Let's try going north." Lightning suggested.

Link stepped aside, "Lead away"

Lightning then walked ahead, lost in thoughts. Listening to his story, she felt sympathetic towards him. He didn't finished his story; neither did she, but still, since he no longer has that sword, does that mean he traveled back in time and now lived without it? What if he picks it up again, will he travel another seven years? He was full of questions and curiosity. She felt like she could learn to care for him as long as he doesn't do and say anything stupid...

"Did you know you sway your hips when you walk?" Link all of a sudden piped it, effectively ruining the moment.

He was then met with another slap.

**Somewhere else**

"What's their progress?" A mysterious voice asked.

Another entity then appeared, "The woman is successfully off of Cocoon. We're about to move in to capture the other four. What of the off worlder?" He asked.

"He successfully got the woman to travel with him, but he appears to be against the original plans." The voice called out. "Maybe we should remind him what he was suppose to do..." He finished speaking.

**Back on Grand Pulse**

Again, Link had another visible hand print on his cheek, but he still walked behind her, not looking at her hips. Just then, his right hand shone dimly and Link grimaced at it. He then placed his hands behind him, covering his right hand with his left hand.

**XoXoX**

**Hmm...maybe Link does have another ability to drop people's sanity by proximity.**

**Those that don't know what I mean by that, then read Link's Journey Notes: How to get struck by Lightning...I'd tell you the warnings, but never mind, figure it out yourself.**

**Anyways, this chapter may seem a bit bland, please forgive me.**

**Also, we now have a plot starter. The mysterious voice announced that Link had a job to do and his right hand shone dimly. Could Link actually be a L'Cie? Could he have his brand on his right hand as opposed to his left hand where the Triforce resides? If he is a L'Cie, what is his focus? Who are these mysterious people? What will happen to the four on Cocoon?**

**I can answer one of those questions, which is the last one...**

**...**

**...They progress with the original story.**

**I didn't really mean to intend Link to be a bit of a pervert, but hey. He is a curious individual.**

**I often wondered on the Zelda series. If on Wind Waker; Link as a child could use the Master Sword, why couldn't Link on Ocarina of Time? Link could have battled Ganondorf BEFORE he got the Triforce of Power, but noooo. Link had to sleep for seven years, giving Ganondorf free reign to do whatever he wants because a certain sword wouldn't let this kid wield it.**

**On the subjects of them telling each others stories, I wanted to do that for a while, but couldn't figure out the perfect way to do so. Not when they were at the cave Link resided in, because they just met and Lightning would have cut him down if she wasn't in a vulnerable position. Not when they were walking, because they still didn't trust each other. Not when they were inside the behemoth because...well, being inside a monster can ruin the mood, so I figured they will figure out that they will be stuck with each other once they get in a predicament where they learn that they have to trust each other, so they share a little of their back stories. They'll learn more of each other once chapters progress.**

**Anywho, where will we go with this? Find out next time. Review please!**

*** = "But Lightning also flashes." Link implied.**

**Lightning then slapped him.**

**Sorry. Lame unneeded pun.**


	19. The Final Discovery 1 Cloud x Faina

**A brand new couple approaching!**

**After playing through a game, I came up with this unique couple. I don't have much to say, but enjoy!**

**XoXoX**

**Couple 12 - Chapter 1**  
**The Final Discovery**  
**Cloud x Faina**  
**(Kind of a lame title, but hey! It's short!)**

**XoXoX**

She couldn't believe. She can't believe it. She just wanted to live a happy life. A life with a man she loved. She would raise their children, whether they were unblessed or not. At that thought, she began to choke back tears. Unblessed. It was because she was an unblessed that she and her brother died. Even though the man she chose to love was an unblessed too. Powerful enough to match those with Lunaglyphs. He could not save them. It was because of them being unblessed that their little settlement was defenseless. Other villages and towns would not support unblesseds and saw them as filth. Even as she was traveling and selling whatever she can with her brother. Not many would buy from her. Except that man, Capell.

She may not be the smartest on tactics of the battlefield, but even she could see that through them, all the other people with Lunaglyphs would have a fighting chance to fight off the creatures that attacked them. The creatures they called Vermiforms. With the lunar rain starting to shower, things went downhill. The people with Lunaglyphs thought they were superior for having one, but they were at a huge disadvantage against the Vermiforms who can only be seen by those without Lunaglyphs. Only seen by the unblesseds. Even the aristos were defenseless against an invisible threat. Later she learned that the lunar rain increased the power of Lunaglyphs within people. She would think that would be a good thing, but having too much power can result in disaster. She learned that those who gain too much power became insane. The power would continue to build up within them until they became hostile. Attacking others on sight; regardless of their alignment. There she learned the truth. The Vermiforms were originally humans. Humans who gained too much power from the rain. Once the process is complete, they would turn invisible. Take too long and it would be too late to reverse the process.

There she began to cry. It was too much to take in. She was killed by those with Lunaglyphs. Like many others who would try if they were heartless enough. It was at that moment, that something grabbed her by the shoulder. But she didn't care, she was dead, so she shouldn't have any feeling left. But if she felt, then does that mean she is alive?

"...ey...ld...on..."

She heard a voice. Could it be Capell's? Could he have found someone with the power to bring back the dead? Could he have convinced this someone to revive her?

"Open...ur...es..."

Open? Is this man saying she should open her eyes? She decided to try to open her eyes, but no such luck. It felt like they were glued tight.

"Hold on. Can you open your eyes?"

It was much clear now. Hearing another's voice gave her a strange comfort. She decided to try again. It was much easier now, although she still couldn't fully open them. She was hoping she would see Capell upon her reawakening. Hoping that he would accept her proposal.

"Open your eyes."

The voice called calmly again. By force, she fully opened her eyes. Regardless of that, her vision was a blur. Still, she saw a silhouette of her rescuer. There, she decided to try to communicate. "C-Capell?" She asked, struggling with words.

"Capell?" He wondered quietly. "My name's not Capell" He answered in a calm voice.

At that, her vision began to restore and much to her horror, the man was not Capell. Instead, she saw blonde spiky hair along with glowing blue eyes. Startled, she tried to get back up on her feet, but fatigue caused her to fall back onto the ground.

The man then got up, holding his sword at the side. "Are you okay?" He asked, keeping his distance.

She shook her head, trying to readjust to her settings, "No...Wh-where am I?" She wondered, looking around, trying to find anything familiar. She then took notice that she was in a cave. Not a cave she was familiar with. Judging by the sizes of stalactites, she figured she was deep underground. But despite that, it was brightly lit by a green glowing light that came from the bottom. "What is this place?" She asked.

The man continued to stay his distance, "We're in the Lifestream. The core of the planet." He answered in a quiet tone.

She then looked at him, "Who are you?" She asked.

The man remained quiet as he turned about, "Cloud..." He answered quietly.

She then memorized his name, then began to think again, "What happened?" She wondered aloud to herself.

Cloud then place his sword away on his back, deeming the woman defenseless and such, not a threat. "Normally when I come here, I see the spirits of people within the Lifestream. Those who died with regret would emit a black aura, signalling that that person is not at peace." He explained as much he could in as less words as possible. "You weren't at peace, so I decided to pull you out of the Lifestream and revive you with a Phoenix Down." He added to his explanation.

She then took in all his words and processed them, "So it's true." She muttered quietly, "I really am dead."

"What's your name?" Cloud asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Faina." She introduced herself, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Where are you from?" Cloud asked, seating himself down now.

"Sappran." She answered and began wondering again, "I wonder if the village is okay..." She replied quietly.

Usually, Cloud didn't want to invade people's privacy, but something about her, reminded him of someone else. Someone he failed to protect. Plus, he became curious of this Sappran. He delivered packages all over the planet, but he didn't hear of Sappran. "What happened to your village?" He asked.

Faina remained silent, not wanting to talk about it.

Now Cloud felt at fault. Judging from her quietness, he probably brought up some bad memories, "Sorry. Shouldn't have invaded in your history." He apologized and got back on his feet.

Faina then looked back at what he called the Lifestream, "If I was in there, does that mean my brother could be in there as well?" She asked, looking at all the various glowing lights.

Cloud then looked around as well, "Maybe. But I make it a rule not to bother those at peace." He answered and looked towards her, "Come on." He replied, offering a hand.

Faina then looked at him, "Where are you taking me?" She asked, unsure if she should trust him or not.

"You can't stay in the Lifestream. I know of a place where you can gather your thoughts and decide what to do next." He replied, still holding out his hand.

Faina looked into his eyes, before deciding she can trust him. Without a moments waste, she grabbed his hand and pulled herself onto her feet, still stumbling about.

"Can you walk?" He asked, holding onto her arm with both hands.

Faina finally got her balance and stood upright.

Cloud then stood to the side, "Come on. It's this way." He replied, walking away.

Faina looked down, wondering if she can get back. _"Leif. I hope your at peace. I hope you don't blame me for our death."_ She thought to herself. She then went and go catch up with Cloud.

**XoXoX**

**And that's that. Kind of shorter then I would like...**

**You may not have heard of Faina; so here's a short description. Faina is a character of the game Infinite Undiscovery. She was a traveling merchant along with her younger brother Leif. In that world, people are given magic; called Lunaglyphs at birth by the moon. However, under effects of a new moon or an eclipse, then a Lunaglyph will not be bestowed unto them. These type of people are called Unblesseds. Faina and Leif are one of these Unblesseds and as explained at the beginning, she and Leif were unfortunately killed by Vermiforms. She was also a love interest of the main character Capell; who is also an Unblessed. As explained, Unblesseds are neglected and exiled from their homes for foolish reasons. Possibly in thoughts that if their moon god refused them, then they should refuse them as well.**

**Seeing Cloud appearing for the third time, I probably won't have to explain his background. Instead, I'll enlighten you with this fact. Despite my seemingly knowledge of him, I know almost nothing of him. Only heard of him when Advent Children came out and I began searching more about Final Fantasy 7. I learned what I can as a writer from reading his background, but keeping with my preference of not reading spoilers, I can only learn so much. And like Lightning in A Hero's Storm, I only started to flesh out his character through Dissidia. (The first one) In fact, I'm not even sure if he has access to the Lifestream.**

**Faina and Leif were resurrected in the Seraphic Gate as the Ethereal Queen and Gabriel Celeste respectively. However, this does not count as cannon as the Seraphic Gate is a Bonus Dungeon (As in, only accessible after beating the main game) and Queen and Gabriel are their own characters as occuring Bonus Bosses in several Tri-Ace games which include Star Ocean. Not to mention that the main character attacks without second thoughts.**

**Lastly, this is marked unique in the fact that this is the first couple that includes a NPC. (Non-Playable Character) Faina is a NPC. It also marks Cloud as having one of the most couples known (Sophitia, Aqua, and Faina). Tied with Link. (Lyn, Sophitia, and Lightning)**


End file.
